The Uchiwa's story
by Elaelle
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa, grand ponte des finances oblige Naruto a jouer le rôle de son fiancé. Mais si le faux-semblant prenait une tournure plus véridique ? Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent !
1. Prologue

Comme je l'avais annoncé il y a quelques temps déjà, j'ai commencé la reprise de cette fic qui ne me satisfaisait pas du tout. Les changement ne sont guère notables au début mais vous les verrez au fur et à mesure. En espérant que cette version puisse vous satisfaire autant que moi. Bonne lecture !

**Titre : The Uchiwa'story.**

**Genre : humour, romance.**

**Couple : SasukexNaruto**

**Résumé : Sasuke dirige une grande entreprise. Pour ne plus subir l'assaut des mères de familles en quête d'une proie pour leur progénitures, il paie Naruto afin qu'il l'aide à éloigner la horde de ses fans.**

**_______________________________________**

Ses doigts tapotait la surface lisse du bureau en noyer verni. Il se rejeta en arrière dans son siège et laissa courir son regard sur les murs de couleurs chair. Ras le bol de toute cette cour enfiévré que se livrait les jeunes gens les plus riches de la société, comme s'il était un lot de choix. Certes, il était riche à millions et doté d'un physique à damner un saint mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un être dépourvu de sentiment. Froid, distant et sarcastique : ces qualificatif lui collait comme une seconde peau mais n'empêchait pas les mères de famille de lui soumettre propositions sur propositions. Son argent attirait toutes les convoitises.

Sasuke se redressa lentement tout en soupirant : Kiba n'allait pas tarder à débouler dans son bureau et aujourd'hui, guère l'envie particulière de le voir. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, ça faisait bien un mois qu'il l'évitait consciencieusement, prétextant divers rendez-vous important. Parce qu'en réalité, la flamme pour sa personne s'était éteinte aussi vite qu'elle s'était allumé. Il avait envie d'autre chose mais ne parvenait pas à définir quoi exactement.

Le jeune homme brun se posta devant l'immense baie vitré de son bureau, situé au sommet d'une imposante tour de verre portant son nom. La Uchiwa corporation, plus grosse entreprise de tout le pays et dont les ramifications s'étendait dans le monde entier. Une société qu'il dirigeait d'une main de fer ; grâce à lui, la petite entreprise familiale brassait désormais des milliards d'euros et se trouvait la mieux côté en bourse. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait... sauf que ça ne comblait plus le vide de son coeur.

Une heure plus tard, il courait dans le parc municipal. Besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension et pour un instant, se mêler à la foule des joggeurs afin d'atténuer cette solitude qui l'habitait. C'est là qu'il le rencontra...

Adossé contre un arbre, Sasuke tentait de reprendre son souffle, les joues colorés de rouge lorsqu'une bouteille d'eau entra dans son champs de vision.

— Vous devriez boire, ça ira mieux après, dit une voix.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, ce fut pour tomber dans un océan de bleu. Deux grand yeux bordés de long cils recourbé, une bouche pulpeuse et un sourire long de dix kilomètres sur un visage entouré par une cascade de cheveux blond. Etait-ce un ange ? Le garçon pencha la tête de côté, visiblement perplexe.

— Vous pouvez boire, vous savez. Elle n'est pas empoisonnée.

— Mer... merci, balbutia Sasuke.

Il s'en empara et vida de moitié avant de la lui rendre. Le garçon la remit dans sa banane puis tendit la main. Sasuke hésita une fraction de seconde : cet inconnu dégageait un charisme incroyable. Finalement, il y glissa la sienne, s'admonestant intérieurement pour réfréner les battement de son coeur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

— Naruto Uzumaki, dit le blond avec un sourire.

— Sa... Sasuke.

— Et c'est tout ? demanda Naruto. Vous n'avez pas de nom de famille ?

Sasuke le regardait sans comprendre, l'esprit hors d'état de fonctionner à l'entente de son prénom. Naruto... il lui allait comme un gant.

— Pardon ?

— Rien, dit Naruto. Vous venez souvent courir ici ?

— D'habitude, je viens plus tard mais ce matin, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Un bourdonnement retentit.

— Oh, il faut que j'y aille. Il lui adressa un autre sourire. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Naruto lâcha sa main, lui adressa un signe de tête puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Sasuke le regarda disparaître avant de se laisser glisser le long de l'arbre, encore sous le choc. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait légèrement le tourni. Ce Naruto... il devait le revoir. Sitôt qu'il fut de retour dans son bureau, il pria sa secrétaire de lui trouver tout ce qu'elle pourrait sur un certain Naruto Uzumaki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— Salut vieux ! lança Naruto en entrant dans un petit appartement.

Un garçon aux cheveux roux et yeux bleu-vert se tourna dans sa direction.

— C'est maintenant que tu arrives ?

— Désolé, j'étais au parc pour faire mon jogging.

— Bref, nous avons reçu ça tout à l'heure.

Il lui tendit une lettre. Le visage souriant du blond se renfrogna au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, papier qui finit broyé dans sa main.

— Les salaud, ils n'ont pas le droit !

— Hélas, on ne fait pas le poids.

— Désolé frangin, dit le blond en pressant son épaule dans un geste réconfortant. Je sais que ça t'affecte beaucoup mais je ferais ce qu'il faut pour remédier à la situation.

— Naruto, tu as déjà deux boulot et moi aussi. Malgré nos effort, nous n'arrivons pas à joindre les deux bout. Prendre un troisième travail ne résoudra pas notre problème.

— Avons-nous le choix ? marmonna le blond. Si nous ne faisons rien, elle mourra et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

— Naruto...

Gaara l'entoura de ses bras.

— Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien faire.

— Je trouverais cet argent, déclara soudainement le blond. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça.

— Arrête de dire des sottises et allons plutôt à la banque. Peut-être que nous pourrons faire un prêt ?

— Ouais, t'as raison.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke referma le dossier d'un geste brusque. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas joli mais c'était le seul moyen pour faire d'une pierre deux coups. D'un côté, ça ferait cesser toutes spéculations le concernant et par la même occasion, lui permettrait de mettre cette proximité à profit pour le séduire. Depuis cette rencontre dans le parc, il n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête, le revoir. Son image tournait en boucle devant ses yeux. Il se rappelait le moindre détail de son visage, de son sourire lumineux. Sa main gardait le souvenir du contact de sa peau douce comme du velours. Il lui fallait !

Il pria sa secrétaire de joindre l'objet de sa convoitise en le priant de se présenter au manoir Uchiwa au alentour de dix-neuf heure. Ce soir, leur conversation serait décisive !


	2. Etrange proposition

**étrange proposition.**

Lorsque les deux frères revinrent de leur entrevue chez le banquier, tout deux affichaient une mine sombre. Décidément, tout était contre eux. Leur salaire combiné ne leur permettait pas d'être suffisamment solvable pour bénéficier d'un prêt. Le banquier en fut désolé, d'autant qu'il connaissait leur situation. Il avait même eu la gentillesse d'aller appuyer leur dossier devant la commission en vantant leur mérite mais rien n'y avait fait. Après l'avoir remercié, ils étaient rentré chez eux à pas lent pour se laisser choir dans leur vieux canapé, épaule contre épaule.

— J'en ai vraiment assez, dit Naruto.

Il tourna la tête vers Gaara dont le visage pâle exprimait une grande colère. S'il n'avait été question que de lui, cette fichue commission serait déjà six pied sous terre. Mais ce n'était pas pour eux qu'ils faisaient tout ça. Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, soupira et se leva pour faire la cuisine lorsqu'il vit une enveloppe par terre, près de la porte. Il la ramasser pour y lire son nom dessus. L'écriture était gracieuse et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Gaara.

— Je n'en sais rien.

— Ouvre-là !

Naruto s'exécuta d'une main tremblante. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage exprima toute une palette d'émotion sous les yeux de Gaara qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état. Finalement, son frère lui tendit la lettre sans mot dire.

_Monsieur Naruto Uzumaki,_

_Votre présence est __souhaité pour huit heure. Une voiture vous attendra devant chez vous à sept heure et demi pour vous conduire au manoir Uchiwa, 1 impasse du mont Hokage. Il est primordial de ne pas refuser cette invitation. De plus amples détails vous seront donnés sur place. Votre frère peut vous accompagner._

_Cordialement._

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? dit finalement Gaara. Il te veut quoi, ce type ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà rencontré.

— Tout de même ! Le gars le plus riche du pays demande à te voir, ce n'est pas banal.

— Je m'en fiche. Naruto haussa les épaules. C'est pas ce genre de mec arrogant qui vit dans sa bulle qui pourra nous aider.

— Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as pas l'intention de t'y rendre ?

— C'est tout à fait ça !

Gaara passa le reste de la journée à convaincre son frère qu'il devait laisser une chance à l'Uchiwa de s'expliquer et fit tant et si bien que le blond finit par accepter. Naruto ne pouvait rien refuser à son frère d'adoption, qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et à l'heure dite, ils montèrent tout les deux dans l'imposante limousine garé devant leur modeste appartement.

Le trajet dura une demi-heure durant lequel ils furent muet comme une tombe. La voiture monta la colline Hokage pour se diriger vers l'imposant domaine occupant tout le lieu et passa les grilles de fer forgé qui s'ouvrirent sur un immense parc. Au centre de cet écrin de verdure trônait un imposant manoir en briques rouges. Toute la partie nord croulait sous le lierre, un parterre de rose s'étendait sur la droite. Deux colonnes soutenait le porche abritant une porte d'entrée à double battant.

S'attendant à ce que l'endroit les écrase sous le luxe et l'opulence, les deux frères furent surpris ; ils s'y sentirent bien. Le jardin était apaisant et la maison ne détonait même pas. Tout deux s'extirpèrent de la limousine. Un homme entre deux âge apparut sur le seuil, s'inclina et les invita à le suivre.

L'intérieur était luxueux et les parquet cirés au point qu'on pouvait se voir à l'intérieur s'accordait aux murs ton abricot. Plusieurs toiles de maîtres, éclairés par de petites lampes individuelle ajoutait à l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui se dégageait de l'ensemble. Un immense escalier devait certainement conduire à l'étage.

— Mon maître vous attend dans le salon, dit l'homme.

Il les introduit dans une petite pièce. Deux imposant fauteuil se faisait face, une table basse en verre entre les deux. Un bar trônait dans un coin, près des fenêtres. Et debout devant, leur faisant dos, un jeune homme aux cheveux brun regardait l'extérieur. En voyant sa silhouette, Naruto eut un soupçon : il lui disait quelque chose.

— Bienvenu, dit l'homme. Je suis content que vous ayez accepté de me rencontrer.

Il se tourna vers eux et dit avec un demi-sourire :

— Encore merci pour ce matin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— Je ne peux pas accepter, dit Naruto.

Assis face à son hôte, il le fixait droit dans les yeux, furieux. Comment osait-il croire un seul instant qu'il pourrait accepter de céder à un pareil chantage ? C'était déshonorant de croire que parce qu'il avait besoin d'argent, il serait prêt à devenir la pute d'un homme qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour passer le temps. Sasuke lut dans son regard que s'il ne trouvait pas vite une parade à son raisonnement, il n'aurait plus aucune chance.

— Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Envisagez cette solution sous tout ses angles avant d'y opposer un refus catégorique. Vous avez besoin d'argent et je me propose de payer _tout_ les frais ; en échange, vous faites ce que je vous ai demandé jusqu'à ce que tout se calme. Ensuite, vous pourrez reprendre votre vie et moi la mienne.

— Je ne suis pas à vendre, cracha Naruto.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle de la sorte et commençait à s'énerver. Le blond ploierait, de gré ou de force.

— Je crois que c'est le moment d'intervenir, dit subitement Gaara. Vous allez m'écouter tout les deux.

« Toi Naruto, tu sais quelle est notre situation. Ce matin même, tu disais être prêt à tout pour que notre sœur puisse être opéré et comme moi, tu sais que si nous ne payons pas dans une semaine, elle devra quitter les soins intensif. Ce qui signifie une mort certaine. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive alors accepte ce marché. Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques temps et puis, elle sera soigné. Je sais, tu as des principes, le coupa-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Mais on ne peut pas se permettre de penser à nous.

Quant à vous, monsieur Uchiwa, ajouta-t-il en dardant ses yeux froid dans ceux de Sasuke. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui motive votre choix, bien que j'en ai une vague idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je comprend ; de plus, je pense que d'autre solution était à votre portée mais une fois encore, je ne vous juge pas. Si vous êtes d'accord, nous acceptons votre proposition. Bien évidemment, contre l'assurance que rien de répréhensible ne sera fait à mon frère auquel cas, le contrat serait caduque. »

— Quoi ? s'écria Naruto avant qu'un regard de son frère ne le cloue sur place. Gaara avait toujours su faire marcher sa cervelle et si Naruto était venu seul, nul doute qu'il aurait refusé. Le blond plongea les yeux dans ceux de Sasuke avant d'accepter du bout des lèvres.

— Bien ! Sasuke se détendit. Ce fut rude mais finalement, l'intelligence du roux avait bien servit.

« Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, mettons les détails au point. Tout d'abord, vous vivrez ici afin que ce soit plus réaliste. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention de mes domestiques, nous devrons également partager notre chambre. Et autre chose : je suis régulièrement invité à des soirées. Dans ces moment-là, il faudra jouer la comédie et vous montrer affectueux envers moi. Bien évidemment, si vous avez un petit ami, elle ne devra pas être mise au courant de notre transaction.

— Pas de risque de ce côté-là, dit sombrement Naruto.

Un indicible soulagement se peignit sur les traits de Sasuke avant que son visage ne reprenne cette expression de froideur qu'il arborait tout les jours. Attitude qui n'avait pas échappé au regard vigilant de Gaara.

— A moins que mon inclinaison ne vous dérange, persifla Naruto.

— Pas le moins du monde, renchérit tranquillement Sasuke. Autrement, nous ne serions pas ici, je vous le rappelle. Nous nous verrons donc demain pour mettre au point les moindres détails.

Et sur cette phrase, ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant que le blond n'acquiesce. Puis l'Uchiwa quitta la pièce sans se retourner, ratant l'expression fulminante de Naruto qui n'apprécia guère de se faire mettre à la porte de la sorte. Sitôt dans la limousine, il s'enferma dans un mutisme boudeur.

— Quoi ? finit par dire Gaara.

— Tu te rend compte de ce que je vais être obligé de faire ?

— Allez, ne me dit pas qu'il est si désagréable. Feindre d'être amoureux, et surtout de lui !

— Ce n'est pas ça, s'offusqua Naruto. C'est juste que...

Son frère termina la phrase à sa place.

— Ce sera dur de ne pas succomber réellement à son charme parce qu'il te plaît ?

— Pfff...! le blond gonfla les joues, boudeur. Comment tu fais pour tout deviner ?

— Ce n'est guère difficile de lire sur ton visage si expressif, le taquina son frère.

— Sais-tu à quel point ce sera dur... de l'oublier pour revenir à ma vie d'avant ? Ce matin...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et s'enferma dans la salle de bain sitôt qu'il posa un pied dans leur trois pièce. Gaara soupira puis s'activa à rassembler leurs vêtements dans deux sacs. Demain, une nouvelle vie commencerait, il avait bien l'intention d'aider son frère à conquérir l'Uchiwa. Si, après ce qu'il avait vu, ce ne serait pas vraiment difficile.

— En arriver là pour l'avoir, songea-t-il. Très rusé, cet Uchiwa. Décidément, il me plaît bien.


	3. Cohabitation difficile

**2. Cohabitation difficile.**

Ce fut un Naruto fatigué qui se laissa choir sur une chaise. Gaara, sujet à de nombreuses insomnies depuis l'hospitalisation de leur sœur avait préparé le petit-déjeuner. Il sirotait son bol de café lorsque Naruto quitta sa chambre, des poches sous les yeux et le teint cireux. Le roux fut loin d'être dupe : la prochaine proximité qu'il allait devoir partager avec l'Uchiwa devait l'avoir tenu éveillé une partie de la nuit. Il versa du café dans sa tasse. Naruto devait parler le premier.

— Tu es content de toi ? Maugréa celui-ci sitôt assis.

— Allons donc, Gaara haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

— Tu n'aurais pas du accepter ce... chantage !

— Enfin frérot, je sais qu'au fond, ça t'arranges !

Naruto manqua s'étrangler avec son café pour darder un regard rond de surprise sur le roux qui sirota son liquide comme si de rien n'était.

— Répète-moi ça !

— Ne fait pas comme si tu ignorais de quoi je parle, je déteste ça. Ce Sasuke te plaît et si j'avais un conseil...

— Je n'ai pas envie...

— ...à te donner, c'est de profiter au maximum de ce qui va t'arriver. Met ce temps à profit pour le séduire afin qu'une fois le contrat rompu, il ne puisse envisager de se séparer de toi.

Le blond était horrifié.

Gaara avait toujours semblé au-dessus des lois et ne prenait que rarement en compte les sentiment d'autrui. Lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il ne s'embarrassait guère de la morale et faisait tout pour l'obtenir. Durant leurs années de lycée, ce dernier avait terrorisé l'ensemble des élèves par son manque de scrupule et la violence dont il faisait preuve si quiconque osait offenser Naruto. Le blond n'avait souffert d'aucune brimade lors de son coming out. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

Naruto ignorait s'il était déjà tombé amoureux et bien qu'il ne douta pas un seul instant de l'amour qu'il lui portait, il espérait secrètement qu'un jour, son cœur puisse battre pour une autre personne que les membres de sa famille.

— Tu te rend compte de ce que tu me dit ? soupira Naruto.

— Quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir attirer un homme comme lui dans tes filets ?

— Je laisse tomber, grogna Naruto.

Il évita de regarder en direction des deux sac posé près de la porte d'entrée. Gaara s'était occupé de tout parce qu'il en avait été incapable hier soir. L'image du Sasuke rencontré au parc hantait son esprit, à tel point que dans son lit, il s'était laissé aller à imaginer beaucoup de choses. Prit dans la tourmente du désir, les sens enflammés, il avait eu beau ordonner à ses hormones de rester couché, sa main finit par glisser vers son sexe déjà tendu. Les yeux mi-clos, il imagina chaque courbes du corps du brun, l'air extasié qu'il devait avoir sous le joug du désir ; plus il avançait dans ses fantasmes et plus le rythme imposé à sa main s'accéléra ; bientôt, ses gémissement emplirent sa chambre. Un afflux de sensation monta du creux de ses reins pour se répandre dans tout ses membres et il jouit, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller. Bon sang, jamais encore il n'avait eu pareil orgasme !

Le roux suivi le fil de ses pensées, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu la nuit dernière !

— Dépêche-toi, dit Gaara en se levant, la voiture ne va pas tarder.

Il n'eut qu'un grognement pour réponse.

Les deux frères attendait sur le trottoir lorsque l'imposant véhicule de la veille se gara le long du trottoir. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque Sasuke en descendit, élégamment vêtu d'un trois pièces sombre. Le cœur de Naruto eut un raté alors que le brun les saluait avant d'entamer une courte discussion avec Gaara. Puis il se tourna dans sa direction, les yeux mi-clos avant de franchir le court espace qui les séparait pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Dit Naruto en reculant vivement.

— Ne m'en veuillez pas, souffla Sasuke en le prenant dans ses bras, mais il y a un photographe non loin d'ici qui nous mitraille.

Naruto se laissa aller dans l'étreinte musclé et s'autorisa à soupirer d'aise. L'odeur de musc lui tourna légèrement la tête, son parfum semblait vouloir attirer ses lèvres sur la beau d'albâtre du cou. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut une silhouette dissimulé derrière le mur de son immeuble. Qu'il bénit secrètement : grâce à lui, il venait d'avoir son tout premier contact. Puis l'air froid s'engouffra lorsque Sasuke le lâcha.

— Montez !

Sitôt installé, Sasuke ne lui prêta plus la moindre attention et passa le reste du trajet à discuter avec Gaara. L'entente entre ces deux-là fut si immédiate qu'elle attisa la jalousie subite de Naruto. l'Uchiwa aurait dû demander à son frère de jouer le rôle du fiancée. Un pincement au coeur lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas fulminer de leur proximité. Il s'obligea à ne plus y penser. Parvenu au manoir, Sasuke leur apprit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester.

— Faites comme chez vous. Genus, mon majordome s'occupera de tout. Alors à ce soir !

— Merci, dit Gaara.

— Il aurait pu se donner la peine de nous installer, râla Naruto lorsque la voiture s'éloigna.

— Comprend-le, il doit avoir beaucoup de travail.

— Ouais...

Le dénommée Genus, le majordome rencontré le soir d'avant les attendait devant les doubles portes, son visage austère aussi fermé qu'une porte de prison. Naruto le salua chaleureusement, provoquant une expression de surprise de sa part.

— B... bonjour, monsieur.

— Naruto Uzumaki, dit le bond en lui tendant la main.

Genus hésita avant de lui rendre la politesse.

— Genus Bradley.

— Je suis vraiment ravi de faire votre connaissance. J'espère que nous serons amis.

Le majordome hocha la tête, sidéré. Gaara passa devant, un regard de sa part lui interdisant de l'aider pour les sacs. Genus finit par se reprendre et les précéda à l'étage, vaguement amusé par les exclamations de Naruto.

— Super, t'as vu les lustres, Gaara ? Et c'est vraiment grand. Il y a combien de chambres ?

— Huit, monsieur, répondit Genus.

— Combien de personnes vivent ici ?

— Il y a monsieur Sasuke seulement. Quelquefois, monsieur Itachi nous fait l'honneur de sa présence mais c'est plutôt rare. Et mademoiselle Temari est en voyage jusqu'à la fin du mois prochain.

Le majordome s'amusa de l'attitude du blond. Son visage respirait la joie et la bonne humeur, sentiment bien trop rare chez son jeune maître. Il se surprit à espérer que sa nouvelle conquête le tire de cette froideur derrière laquelle il se cachait. Il montra sa chambre à Gaara avant de conduire Naruto dans les appartements privés de Sasuke. L'ensemble se composait d'un petit salon décoré sobrement attenant à une grande chambre aux murs boisés. Un grand lit trônait sur une estrade au centre de la pièce ; sur la droite, un bureau en noyer massif bien rangé soutenait un ordinateur portable. Un écran plasma face au lit et les lourd rideaux rouge complétait l'ensemble. Genus ouvrit une porte dans un renfoncement donnant sur un immense dressing-room, jouxtant à une salle de bain privé.

Naruto ne fit aucun commentaire, indifférent au luxe qui y régnait pour s'attarder devant un tableau représentant un paysage d'une grande beauté.

— C'est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-il. Qui l'a peint ?

— Monsieur Sasuke est un véritable artiste. Hélas, il n'a guère le temps de continuer à peindre.

— C'est dommage, dit doucement le blond. Il a beaucoup de talent.

— Le dîner sera servi à huit heure, monsieur.

— Oh... Sasuke sera rentré ?

Genus hésita à lui dire la vérité. Et puis après tout, étant son fiancé, il devait savoir à quoi s'attendre avec son maître.

— Il rentre rarement avant dix heures.

Naruto ne drépondit pas, rangea ses affaires puis retrouva son frère en bas des marches. Tout deux décidèrent d'un commun accord de visiter la demeure, décoré avec goût. Sasuke disposait de sa propre salle cinéma, d'une salle de sport et d'une piscine à débordement couverte. Ils firent un détour par les cuisines, le blond ayant insisté pour saluer les domestiques. Après leur départ, les remarques fusèrent.

— Je suis surprise, dit la gouvernante, une femme rondelette dénommée Marthel. Il ne ressemble à aucune de ses conquêtes habituelle.

— Moi, j'en suis ravie, dit la femme de chambre, Etia. Il est gentil et si mignon ! Par contre, son frère me fait froid dans le dos.

— C'est vrai que maître Sasuke les préférait brun et plus...

— Imbu de leurs personne ? Termina Marthel à la place de Genus. Un peu de fraîcheur ne pourra pas lui faire de mal, d'autant plus que ces derniers temps, il ne semblait pas aller très bien.

— Je ne doute pas de ce jeune homme, dit Genus, songeur. J'ai eu la sensation qu'il était différent.

— Dis plutôt que tu l'aimes bien parce que, contrairement aux autres il ne t'a pas ignoré.

— J'ai le droit d'en être flatté, s'offusqua le majordome.

— Et nous aussi, dit Etia. Dis Clarisse, qu'est-ce que tu en penses de ce Naruto ?

Ce que j'en penses ?

Assise au bout de la longue table qui ornait sa cuisine, la maîtresse des lieux fumait paisiblement en écoutant les diverses remarques de ses collègues de travail. Contrairement aux autres, elle priait pour que le jeune blond puisse apporter tout le bonheur possible à son jeune maître, déjà très éprouvé par la vie.

— J'espère que sa lumière trouvera le chemin du coeur de maître Sasuke.

La conversation fut close.

xxxxxxxxxx

A la fin de la journée, Gaara passa son coup de fil hebdomadaire à l'hôpital. Naruto se dirigea vers la piscine où il fit quelques longueurs, unique solution pour se vider l'esprit. Brun qui, au même moment, le regardait fendre les eaux claires, les yeux brillant. Il était repassé à la maison prendre un dossier lorsqu'il le vit traverser le hall, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un maillot noir. Sa bouche s'était aussitôt asséchée en voyant les muscles rouler sous la peau doré et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de reluquer l'adorable paire de fesses du blond. Dieu ce qu'il avait envie de lui !

Dissimulé derrière la porte menant à la piscine, il le regarda sortir de l'eau et s'étirer, le corps ruisselant de milliers de perles de diamant. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser son geste, il avait quitté son abri pour venir l'enlacer par-derrière.

— Que...? s'écria Naruto.

— Chut !

Le blond se crispa lorsque les lèvres chaudes de Sasuke vinrent tracer un sillon de feu sur sa nuque. Il gémit doucement au contact de ses mains le long de son torse, rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aux sensations naissante. Sasuke posa de légers baisers sur son cou avant de l'obliger à tourner la tête pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Sa main libre délaissa son torse pou son entrejambe qu'il massa délicatement. Naruto gémit dans sa bouche et le brun se colla contre son dos, appuyant sa virilité sur ses fesses. Quand soudain...

— Sasuke chéri !

— Merde ! dit le brun qui relâcha son phantasme à contrecœur pour quitter précipitamment la pièce. Naruto se laissa choir sur le carrelage, le souffle court. Le cœur battait à tout rompre, le visage rouge et une furieuse érection plus que douloureuse. Ce Sasuke... il finirait le rendre fou !

— Et maintenant, une douche glacé !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit Sasuke.

— Tu m'évites et je veux en connaître la raison !

Sasuke l'entraîna de force dans le salon sous le regard désapprobateur de son majordome. Il claqua la porte, se retourna et lui envoya une gifle.

— Mais tu es fou ! S'écria celui-ci.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas te voir ici.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour me frapper.

— Tu m'exaspères !

— Alors, c'est vrai ?

Sasuke le fixa, perplexe.

— Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

— Tu as un nouvel amant ? Cracha Kiba. Pardon, un fiancé ?

— Qui...?

Puis il se souvint du photographe du matin. Ce sale paparazzi n'avait pas attendu pour vendre son scoop au plus offrant, il ne s'était pas contenté que des journaux à scandales. Comme le lui apprit un Kiba plus que furieux, les journaux télévisé en avait fait leur choux gras.

— Et moi, qui suis ton fidèle ami, tu ne me dit rien ?

L'Uchiwa l'ignora pour aller se servir un verre. Kiba était un idiot. Beau, bien bâtit mais puéril et infidèle. Sasuke ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il connaissait son autre amant ; un gars plutôt cool mais un peu fainéant du nom de Shikamaru. Ce pauvre mec ignorait que Kiba couchait régulièrement avec lui. Le Nara l'avait amusé un temps mais Naruto avait chamboulé ses habitudes. Il comptait bien être libre comme l'air lorsqu'il le mettrait dans son lit.

— Tu l'aimes ? Cracha Kiba.

— C'est ridicule.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir.

— Cesse de te conduire comme un enfant gâté. Sasuke avala le liquide d'un coup.

— Il est là, n'est-ce pas ? Fulmina le Nara. T'étais avec lui, hein ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

— Bon sang, non ! Cria Sasuke. Ce n'est qu'un moyen de me libérer de tout ces cafard qui gravitent autour de moi. Et si je peux combiner ça avec une partie de jambe en l'air, je ne dis pas non.

Vaguement rassuré, Kiba ondula jusqu'à lui, se colla contre son torse et l'embrassa légèrement.

— Alors, ce n'est pas sérieux ? Tu viens chez moi, ce soir ?

— Allons-y ! Mais après ça, je ne veux plus te voir ici.

— Tant que tu viens, je m'en fiche ! Susurra son amant.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'au moment de sa rencontre avec Naruto, sa personne s'était aussitôt effacé de sa mémoire. Le Nara était une pipelette, mieux valait ne pas lui confier le moindre secret si on ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache. Mais ça, Naruto l'ignorait lorsqu'il s'enfuit, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir tout entendu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— Je suis vraiment bête, se lamenta Naruto.

Après avoir reprit ses esprit, le blond décida de suivre Sasuke afin d'avoir une discussion. Il voulait qu'il cesse de le perturber, lui faire comprendre qu'entre eux, rien n'était possible. En approchant du salon, une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas l'intrigua ; après moult hésitation, il décida d'entrouvrir la porte pour jeter un oeil : ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Un brun élégamment vêtu s'accrochait lascivement au cou de l'Uchiwa qui le regardait amoureusement. Il enfouit sa tête dans les coussins en sanglotant lorsqu'il se remémora les paroles dures de l'Uchiwa.

— Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une ellipse dans son monde. Jamais il ne me considèrera digne d'être de lui. Et puis, il ne m'a rien promis !

Naruto avait mal. Se faire avoir par ses propres sentiments était si dur ! Et dire que jusqu'ici, il s'évertuait à ne pas en ressentir afin d'éviter d'être blessé. Et lorsque son coeur, pour la première fois se retrouvait totalement mis à nu, il le retrouvait piétiné sans vergogne.

— Je suis bête, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents. Je savais où ça allait me mener et j'ai foncé tête baissé. Mais foi de Naruto, il ne va m'utiliser comme ça. Je suis peut-être idiot d'avoir succombé aussi vite mais il ne se moquera pas de moi.

Puisque les sentiments d'autrui étaient si peu important pour l'Uchiwa, le blond décida de rendre coups pour coups. Un plan d'attaque ne serait pas de trop pour prendre sa revanche. Puisque Sasuke semblait aimer les hommes stylisé, il allait lui montrer que lui aussi ne manquait pas de ressources. Et une seule personne pouvait l'y aider. Il se leva prestement, fouilla dans ses poches et sortit son portable.

— Allô, Sakura ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV Sasuke

_Bon sang, j'ai cru que je ne me débarrasserais jamais de Kiba ! Quelquefois, je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu lui trouver. Je dois admettre qu'il est plutôt drôle et ne manque pas de reparties fines mais pour le reste, zéro. De plus, je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. _

_Il ne se doute même pas que je sais qu'il couche avec son cousin. Non mais franchement, il ne manque pas de scrupules. Il faut de l'audace pour venir me faire une crise de jalousie alors que lui-même est infidèle. Heureusement, il pense que Naruto ne me plaît pas, que c'est juste un jeu. Ce n'est pas à lui, la plus grande pipelette que je dirais que ce blond m'a tourné la tête._

_Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, patron d'une multinationale en pleine expansion et réputé être le plus impénétrable du siècle suis complètement sous le charme d'un blondinet rencontré dans un parc à l'aube. Son sourire... il me bouleverse. Je pense à lui sans arrêt, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer à mon travail et ce matin -malgré une nuit satisfaisante avec Kiba - je me suis branlé comme un fou en pensant à lui. _

_Seulement, je ne peux pas le traiter comme les autres. Il est différent et je veux que ça le soit entre nous. Il est si... innocent ! Je vais devoir la jouer fine si je veux l'approcher. Quoi que, au vu de ce qui s'est passé à la piscine, je me demande si le plus simple ne serait pas d'y aller franchement. Mais il y a un tout petit détail : Gaara. _

_Je ne suis pas idiot. Ce type est très intelligent, vraiment redoutable, il ne semble pas s'embarrasser de scrupules, tout ce que j'aime. J'aurais du travail pour lui, un homme pareil doit pouvoir me servir. Il faut que je le mette dans ma poche. Si j'ai sa bénédiction pour séduire son frère alors tout ira bien._ _Son visage inexpressif ne facilitera pas la discussion mais ce que j'en ai vu me dit qu'il me tuera au moindre dérapage. J'ai froid dans le dos. Il est comme Itachi. Ces deux-là vont s'entendre ou ce sera la guerre sous mon toit. Sans parler de Témari ! _

_En amour, c'est comme à la guerre : tout les coups sont permis. Le plus incroyable, c'est que je n'avais jamais envisagé de faire autant d'effort pour séduire quelqu'un. A croire que je devrais me remettre en question._

_Ce qui me plait chez Naruto ? la réponse n'est pas aussi simple que je l'aurais cru. Le plus dur fut de retranscrire exactement mes sentiments : c'est bien la première fois que j'ai à le faire, moi qui m'évertue à les cacher sous une froideur polaire._ _Il est tellement différent de ceux que je côtoie. Tendre, gentil et aimable. Il rayonne aussi, d'une beauté qui irradie de sa personne. Son sourire est communicatif, il a déjà conquis mes domestiques. Même la vieille Clarisse est tombé sous le charme, il est le seul à avoir réussi cet exploit. J'ai eu droit à un sacré sermon agrémenté de menaces à peine voilé sur le fait que si je le faisais souffrir, je devrais faire attention à tout ce que j'avalerais. _

_Que voulez-vous ? Je la considère comme ma mère alors son avis à beaucoup d'importance pour moi. Tout mes domestiques sont raide dingue de lui et il a réussi cet exploit en un jour._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, quel est son secret ?_

Fin POV

xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke entra dans sa chambre pour trouver Naruto assis au bord du lit, les jambes dans le vide. Un portable collé contre son oreille, il babillait joyeusement. Ses yeux brillait, les joues légèrement rose. Sasuke dût se dominer pour ne pas lui arracher le cellulaire des mains. Qui était à l'autre bout du fil pour qu'il irradie autant de bonheur ? Son coeur se serra à l'idée que ce fusse un prétendant et il attendit patiemment qu'il raccroche pour venir se planter face à lui, l'oeil sombre.

— C'était qui ?

— Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde, laissa tomber Naruto.

— Je crois bien que si, cracha Sasuke. Vous n'êtes, en aucun cas autorisé à recevoir des appels de vos amants et encore moins les faire venir ici.

Naruto n'était pas décidé à faire marche arrière. Il lui tiendrait tête.

— Oh, parce que vous vous gênez, peut-être ? Moi, je n'ai pas le droit de voir qui que ce soit mais vous, oui ? Je ne marche pas !

— De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

— Tiens, on a la mémoire courte ? Cracha le blond.

— Je ne tiens pas à répéter ce que je viens de dire, dit Sasuke sur un ton dangereusement bas. Ce sont les règles et vous devez vous y soumettre.

— Puisque c'est comme ça, le contrat est rompu. Je rentre chez moi !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, Sasuke le repoussa violemment sur le lit, lui sauta dessus et l'immobilisa. Assis à califourchon sur ses hanches, il maintint ses poignet au-dessus de sa tête.

— Tu n'iras nulle part, dit-il d'une voix vibrante de désir.

— Vous croyez ça ?

— Je le dis, tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

Naruto eut beau se débattre comme un beau diable, le poids de Sasuke l'empêcha de bouger. Mais ce qui le troubla le plus fut la chaleur envahissant son bas-ventre. Un mouvement plus vigoureux fit glisser les hanches du brun et se faisant, ses fesses vinrent frotter son entrejambe. Le blond gémit. Comme si Sasuke n'attendait que ce signal, il fondit sur ses lèvres, les dévorant dans un baiser passionné. Sa langue quémanda un passage vite accordé et le ballet de leurs langues altéra la réalité alentours. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Naruto détourna la tête, brisant le contact charnel. Rouge, essouflé, il pria Sasuke de le relâcher.

— Hors de question, souffla l'Uchiwa.

— Je vous hais.

— Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais te prendre. Ici et maintenant !

Il posa ses lèvres gonflés de désir sur le cou de Naruto, remonta vers l'oreille qu'il titilla voluptueusement avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Le pauvre blond ne savait plus où donner de la tête, partagé entre ses sentiments et son envie de ne pas être considéré juste comme de la chair fraîche. Il gémit délicieusement lorsque, à travers le tissu de son tee-shirt, la langue chaude de son tortionnaire s'enroula autour d'un de ses mamelons durcit par le plaisir et que ses doigt venait titiller l'autre. Sasuke commença à onduler du bassin, frottant leur virilité l'une contre l'autre. Ôter son jean affolant pour le prendre, encore et encore.

Mais le blond n'avais pas dit son dernier mot. D'un coup de tête bien sentit, il explosa le nez de l'Uchiwa qui s'effondra par terre, en sang. Sans lui jeter un regard, Naruto quitta la pièce en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Il devait absolument s'éloigner. Hurlant de douleur, Sasuke s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour fouiller fébrilement les placard, à la recherche de coton. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Si jamais son nez était cassé, il le lui paierait ! Une douche plus tard, il croisa Genus qui lui apprit que Naruto avait quitté le domaine.

— Et m... où est…

— Claude l'a conduit.

Sasuke le remercia du regard puis s'empressa d'appeler son chauffeur. Dix minutes plus tard, il roulait comme un fou vers la ville à bord de son coupé. Il ne lui fallut pas moins d'une heure pour dénicher le blond, assis à la terrasse d'un café en compagnie d'une fille aux cheveux roses. Fou de rage, il s'avança vers le couple, tira une chaise et s'installa sans autre forme de procès. Refusant d'analyser son attitude, il héla un serveur pour passer sa commande sous le regard halluciné des deux compères.

— Mais que faites-vous ici ? S'emporta Naruto. Vous m'avez suivi ?

— Enchanté, dit Sasuke en lançant un regard froid à la fille. Sasuke, le fiancé de Naruto.

— Heu…Sakura, enchanté ! Bégaya celle-ci, mal à l'aise.

— De quel droit…

— Vu que tu es partit sans me dire où tu allais, coupa Sasuke, j'ai appelé Claude pour savoir où il t'avait déposé.

— Et…

— Je suis donc venu. Un problème ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant un long moment, heureusement coupé par l'arrivée du serveur qui déposa la pression non sans jeter une œillade enflammé au brun, heureusement ignoré. Entre rage et envie de hurler sa joie, Naruto ne sut plus à quel saint se vouer. Que déduire de sa conduite ? Il avait passé la nuit avec son amant, le laissant seul dans un endroit inconnu puis piquait une crise de rage. Et maintenant, ça ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Pour elle, aucune autre possibilité : l'Uchiwa tenait plus à son ami que Naruto le croyait.

— Je ne rentrerait pas ! Le blond gonfla les joues, boudeur. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke qui se pencha pour les effleurer d'un baiser. Et qui s'accentua lorsque Naruto sursauta.

— Tu es adorable !

— Mais bon sang, arrêtez !

Sakura s'esclaffa devant sa gêne. Devant le sans-gêne de l'Uchiwa et vu le charme qu'il déployait sans se soucier des badaud autours, Naruto devait craindre pour…ben pour rien. Parce que sa vertu, il ne l'avait plus depuis longtemps. Et hélas prise de force par un salopard de première qui s'était joué de ses sentiment. Elle se souvenait encore de ce moment, lorsqu'elle l'avait récupéré anéanti et au bord du suicide après sa coucherie forcé. Elle avait alors eu envie de tuer ce péquenaud mais il était trop hors de portée !

Voilà la raison de ce comportement froid et méfiant de son ami. Et cela, l'Uchiwa l'ignorait. Elle sentait que ce jeune homme était le bon, le seul capable de rendre le sourire à l'ange blond qui était devenu son meilleur ami au collège. Toujours vivant, si gentil et attentionné, il l'avait soutenu à la mort de ses parents sans jamais faillir à son lien d'ami véritable. C'était son tour aujourd'hui. Elle l'aiderait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit heureux !


	4. Kiba complote, Itachi extrapole

Comme je l'avais annoncé il y a quelques temps déjà, j'ai commencé la reprise de cette fic qui ne me satisfaisait pas du tout. Les changement ne sont guère notables au début mais vous les verrez au fur et à mesure. En espérant que cette version puisse vous satisfaire autant que moi. Bonne lecture !

**Titre : The Uchiwa'story.**

**Genre : humour, romance.**

**Couple : SasukexNaruto**

**Résumé : Sasuke dirige une grande entreprise. Pour ne plus subir l'assaut des mères de familles en quête d'une proie pour leur progénitures, il paie Naruto afin qu'il l'aide à éloigner la horde de ses fans.

* * *

**

complote, Itachi extrapole.

Kiba claqua la porte de son appartement, fulminant de rage contre ce salaud. Qui lui avait délibérément mentit, prétextant que ce blondinet était sans importance. En le regardant droit dans les yeux ! Le prenait-il pour un idiot ? Le comble !

Comme s'il ne les avait vu près de la piscine. La façon dont son amant avait enlacé ce blond peroxydé, le baiser... jamais il n'y avait eu droit. Tant d'amour et d'attention que la rage avait envahit son coeur. Il était alors revenu sur ses pas, bouillonnant de rage pour hurler son nom afin de les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Sasuke s'était empressé de le rejoindre, les lèvres gonflés et les yeux brillant. Ce connard éluda toutes ses questions et fit mine de rien.

Kiba était furieux mais ne se ferait pas voler sa poule aux oeufs d'or par un petit arriviste à la gueule d'ange. Il jeta sa veste sur le fauteuil, sans égard pour la forme alanguie allongé dessus.

— Eh, je suis là !

— M'en fiche ! Cracha Kiba.

— Encore de mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, cette fois ?

— Ce salaud pédant... il espère que je vais le laisser se taper ce blond sans rien dire !

Shikamaru eut le courage de hausser un sourcil dans une expression dramatique.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange, tu lui est bien infidèle avec moi.

— J'ai le droit. Tant qu'il n'officialise pas notre union, je me tape qui je veux. Et puis, il ne le sais pas.

— Peut être a-t-il juste envie de s'amuser ?

Mais Shika ne fut guère dupe. L'attitude de son cousin prouvait que quelque chose le dérangeait, qu'il se sentait menacé sur son propre terrain. Ce blond devait être une sérieuse menace pour qu'il s'emporte de la sorte. Lui-même avait conscience de n'être qu'un jouet dans les mains de son capricieux cousin mais il n'avait pas pu résister à l'attrait que ce dernier exerçait sur sa personne. Rien a voir avec de l'amour, juste du sexe.

Plaisant mais bien pénible à la longue. Il aspirait à une relation calme, basée sur de l'amour sincère et du respect. Chose que personne ne saurait obtenir avec Kiba. Bien trop égoïste !

— Que compte-tu faire ?

— Ça, c'est ma petite idée, répondit Kiba, une expression mauvaise sur le visage. Mais crois-moi, ce blondinet ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement.

— Ce que tu peux être puéril !

— Tu devrais me soutenir au lieu d'analyser la situation.

— Oh bébé, tu sais que mon esprit brillant fonctionne de cette façon et que je ne peux rien y faire.

Kiba râla pour la forme puis vint s'allonger sur son cousin, posa son menton sur son torse et déclara qu'avant une semaine, il se serait débarrasser de l'intru.

— Grâce à mon exceptionnelle intelligence.

— Tu te vantes, plaisanta Shika.

— Allons donc ! J'ai été si habile à approcher Sasuke qu'il n'a jamais su mon véritable nom.

— Parce que s'il l'apprenait, il te rejetterait aussitôt.

— Je ne suis pas responsable des actes de mon père, cracha Kiba. Je suis différent.

— A qui le dis-tu ? Shika soupira. C'est bien toi qui a pensé à ce plan diabolique pour te venger mais tu n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux.

— C'est vrai.

Kiba ferma les yeux. Paupières closes, il repensa à tout ce que la famille Uchiwa avait infligé à sa famille. L'o.p.a pratiqué par l'Uchiwa père sur leur entreprise pour les virer ensuite sans aucune considération. Du jour au lendemain, ils s'étaient vu dépouillé de tout leurs biens. Ses parents avaient sombré, au point d'assassiner ceux de l'Uchiwa. Aveuglé par la rage, il avait alors rendu le reste de la famille Uchiwa pour responsable et monté un plan machiavélique afin de se rapprocher de leurs fils Sasuke, alors à la tête de l'entreprise depuis la mort pas si accidentelle de ses parents. Il prit le nom de son cousin, Nara et s'arrangea pour l'approcher. Sasuke fut sensible à son charme mais ce que Kiba n'avait pas prévu, c'est que lui-même tomberait follement amoureux du brun, au point d'oublier sa vengeance.

— Ton comportement est malsain, dit Shika. T'enticher de l'homme que tu souhaite tant abattre révèle un comportement instable.

— Pense ce que tu veux, dit Kiba. Avec lui, je pourrais retrouver ce train de vie que j'aime tant. Après tout, j'estime qu'il me le doit et puis, c'est grâce à son argent que nous vivons aussi bien.

— Que tu vis aussi bien, rectifia le Nara. Parce que moi, je travaille.

— Ce qui est étonnant, vu comme tu est paresseux. Mais..., et en disant ça, il glissa ses mains sous son pull pour caresser son torse, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

— Mm..., tu es redoutable. Fait néanmoins attention à ce que ça ne se retourne pas contre toi.

— Tais-toi et baise-moi !

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il fumait sa cigarette devant l'immense baie vitré de sa chambre. Malgré les conseils de Shikamaru, il décida de donner un avertissement au blondinet. Peut-être qu'une menace serait suffisante pour l'éloigner de son brun.

— Mais s'il n'écoute pas, dit-il d'une voix étranglé par la rage, je ferais en sorte qu'on ne le retrouve jamais. Il ne sera pas ma fin.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Complètement affolé, Naruto lança un regard désespéré à Sakura qui fit mine de l'ignorer. Depuis quand ce brun osait-il menacer ses amis avec autant d'impudence ? Croyait-il qu'il n'avait pas vu son regard réfrigérant ? Pauvre Sakura qui dû le subir. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'Uchiwa le pisterait jusqu'ici. Après tout, il avait bien passé la nuit chez son amant, non ? Alors c'était quoi le problème ?

— J'ai besoin d'aller…je reviens, balbutia Naruto avant de s'éclipser vers les toilettes. Un peu d'eau fraîche lui ferait du bien. Il était appuyé sur le lavabo lorsqu'il discerna la silhouette du brun à travers le miroir, derrière lui.

— Qui est-ce ?

Sa voix froide trancha le silence. Mais Naruto n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire. C'était trop gros !

— En quoi est-ce que ce va vous regarde ?

— Je croyais avoir été clair au sujet des petit ami…et amies !

— Parce que vous vous êtes gêné, peut-être ? Rétorqua-t-il avec hargne. Je fais donc ce que je…

Sasuke l'avait violemment retourné pour le plaquer contre le lavabo. Ses obsidiennes semblait irradier tant il était furieux.

— Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton. Et ce que je fais ne te regarde en rien.

— Lâchez-moi !

— Je ne veux voir personne te tourner autour, c'est clair ?

Naruto soutint son regard. Il l'aurait, le dernier mot !

— Hors de question !

Presque aussitôt, Sasuke plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant le passage pour engouffrer sa langue au fond de sa bouche. Malmené, Naruto ne put qu'abdiquer, subissant cet assaut contre son gré. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, il ne tenta même pas de se libérer. Ce fut Sasuke qui le remarqua. Le blond ne répondait pas à ses caresses. Pétrifié de ce qu'il avait fait, il courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes les plus proche.

— Bon sang, songea-t-il, mortifié en se laissant glisser contre la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de faire ça ?= C'était la première fois que sa possessivité ressortait si fort qu'il ne pouvait se contrôler. Il se sentit ridicule et minable d'avoir réagit de la sorte.

— Putain, gémit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je suis pitoyable.

De l'autre côté, un Naruto en larmes s'appuya contre la porte close, écoutant les lamentations du voleur de son cœur. Il voulait tant que tout se passe mieux entre eux. Mais tant que Sasuke ferait montre de son caractère impitoyable et injuste, rien ne serait possible. Lorsque Sasuke sortit enfin, ce fut pour trouver le blond endormit, dos contre la porte. Le pauvre s'était endormi en pleurant, constatation qui brisa le coeur de Sasuke. Il l'avait encore fait souffrir. Il le prit dans ses bras, espérant lui apporter un peu de chaleur. Une discussion s'imposait sur cette alchimie corporelle entre eux. Et dire qu'au départ, il avait juste pensé le sauter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse !

Pour l'instant, il se trouvait horrible d'avoir pu penser ça parce que ce qui s'était passé précédemment prouvait simplement que le seul perdant dans cette histoire, ce serait lui. Oui, Naruto le briserait lorsqu'il retournerait à son ancienne vie. Il le sentait au fond de lui, une évidence qui sautait aux yeux. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement, en un baiser chaste mais remplit d'un sentiment qui lui retournait les entrailles et qu'il analysait difficilement. Autant profiter de ces instant pour l'apprivoiser, en priant pour qu'il ne veuille plus jamais se séparer de lui.

Mais c'était certainement trop en demander !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les portes de l'entrée claquèrent violemment contre les murs sur une silhouette drapé d'un épais manteau sombre. L'arrivant laissa tomber sa valise sur le sol puis traversa la pièce, sans égard au regard affolé que lui jeta le majordome à moitié endormi.

— Où est Sasuke ? Hurla le nouveau venu.

— Maître Sasuke dort, dit Genus.

L'homme le fit taire d'un geste de la main avant de déclarer d'une voix tonitruante qu'il mourrait de fatigue.

— Fait encore plus de bruit, dit Sasuke en apparaissant en haut des escaliers. On ne t'entend pas assez !

— Petit frère ! S'écria l'homme. Tu sembles en forme !

— Bon sang Itachi, tu es une vrai diva !

Le nouveau venu une sembla nullement s'en vexer ; au contraire, il gonfla le torse et rejeta sa longue chevelure en arrière dans un geste plein de sensualité.

— N'est-ce pas ? Je rentre des îles pour apprendre quoi ? Que tu t'es fiancé avant moi ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Soupira Sasuke.

— Ben, je ne l'ai pas sauté avant toi et ça, c'est regrettable.

— Imbécile !

Sasuke tourna les talons avec l'intention de rejoindre l'adorable ange dans son lit lorsque Itachi le rappela.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai vu la photo, c'est une bombe. Itachi sourit. Tu me le présente ?

— Naruto dors et...

— Naruto ? Coupa son frère. C'est trop kawai !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Comme s'il allait le laisser l'approcher !

— Venant de toi, ça m'inquiètes. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi...

— Volubile ?

— Aimable, acheva son petit frère. Quoi qu'il en soit, laisse-le tranquille.

— Voyons, vous n'êtes pas encore marié, non ? Dit Itachi avec un visage angélique.

Sasuke l'ignora pour retourna dans sa chambre. Et ce faisant, manqua l'expression de prédateur d'Itachi et la phrase qui suivi.

— Deux jours et il sera dans mon lit.

Une ombre dissimulé dans un coin esquissa un sourire pervers. Ce séjour allait vraiment l'amuser !


	5. Le manuel du désespoir

Comme je l'avais annoncé il y a quelques temps déjà, j'ai commencé la reprise de cette fic qui ne me satisfaisait pas du tout. Les changement ne sont guère notables au début mais vous les verrez au fur et à mesure. En espérant que cette version puisse vous satisfaire autant que moi. Bonne lecture !

**Titre : The Uchiwa'story.**

**Genre : humour, romance.**

**Couple : SasukexNaruto**

**Résumé : Sasuke dirige une grande entreprise. Pour ne plus subir l'assaut des mères de familles en quête d'une proie pour leur progénitures, il paie Naruto afin qu'il l'aide à éloigner la horde de ses fans.**

**_______________________________________**

**4. Le manuel du désespoir...ou comment Sasuke se déchire.**

Lorsque Naruto émergea le lendemain, il resta allongé sans bouger, les yeux clos. Il sentait une source de chaleur à ses côtés, n'hésitant pas à se blottir contre, soupirant de bonheur. Gaara devait l'avoir entendu pleurer dans son sommeil et décidé de venir le consoler. Son frère bougea et réaffirma sa prise, emprisonnant ses jambes avec les siennes.

Soudain, le blond réalisa l'endroit où il se trouvait... et qui était dans le lit.

_Oh mon dieu !_

Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque pour faire face à un Sasuke adorable, la bouille chiffonnée et les cheveux en bataille. Quel contraste avec l'homme d'affaire sûr de lui et tiré à quatre épingles ! Il le fusilla néanmoins du regard, les yeux brillant de colère. Ce qui ne sembla guère impressionner l'Uchiwa qui ne réagit pas, encore tout endormi. Visiblement, ce dernier ne semblait guère concerné par la situation.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Ne me touchez pas ! hurla le blond en réponse à la main que lui tendit Sasuke.

— Oh, ne fait pas ta prude !

— Quoi ? Naruto s'étouffa de colère. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Visiblement, il l'avait hurlé puisque Sasuke ferma les yeux, grimaçant face au volume exceptionnellement haut de sa voix.

— Naruto, je suis fatigué alors si tu voulais bien revenir...

— Hors de question ! Cria le blond. Je ne suis pas votre peluche.

— Et ça te dérange tant que ça, d'être aussi proche de moi ? Glissa sournoisement Sasuke.

Il le vit blêmir sous l'insinuation et ricana doucement. Le visage de l'Uzumaki était un véritable livre ouvert sur son âme, Sasuke se délecta de pouvoir les déchiffrer pour les utiliser à son propre profit.

— Allez donc retrouver votre amant. Après tout, persifla le blond, il est là pour ça, non ?

— Ferme-là, imbécile ! La voix sèche du brun claqua comme un fouet. Apprend à rester à ta place !

Des paroles dure qu'il regretta aussitôt. Naruto se referma comme une huître et glissa du lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Lorsque la porte se referma, Sasuke pesta contre sa langue bien trop pendu.

— Tu oublie ton impatience !

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la chambre, Itachi le jaugeait , moqueur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fout ici ?

— Tout doux, la bête ! Itachi leva les mains. J'avais juste envie de voir ton ange. Mais cette petite scène de ton quotidien m'indique plus sur le degré d'intimité que vous partagez.

— Mêle-toi de ses fesses !

— En l'occurrence, ce sont plutôt les siennes que j'aimerais visiter.

Il évita un oreiller pour s'asseoir à la place occupé précédemment par le blond.

— Tu sais, petit frère, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'auras dans ton lit !

— Je sais, soupira celui-ci, sa main passant et repassant dans ses cheveux. C'est plus fort que moi…

— Je peux t'aider.

Sasuke le soupçonna aussitôt de fomenter quelque chose. Itachi ne faisait jamais rien sans être certain d'obtenir une compensation derrière.

— Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnerait, hein ?

— Ta reconnaissance éternelle ! Minauda Itachi. Non, je veux juste t'apporter mon savoir-faire dans l'apprivoisement et l'élevage des bêtes particulières.

— Quoi ?

— Les mecs sensibles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Livre pratique pour les novices.**_

_Préface._

_Toi, ô impétueux confiant de son charme, sache qu'une multitudes de créatures arpentent ton lieu de chasse. Met-toi bien en tête que toutes ne sont pas identique et qu'en mettre certaine dans ton lit relèvera d'un exploit. Une seule sera cité dans ce manuel afin de t'aider à passer les cinq étapes de l'apprivoisement. Si tu réussi, soit certains que ton orgueil en sera largement récompensé. Ton nom s'ajoutera au panthéon d'honneur de ceux qui ont réussi !_

_Si tu lis ce livre, c'est que tu en a rencontré un. Tu as bien fait, mes conseils t'aideront à l'approcher en douceur, de sorte qu'il ne se braque pas. Tu trouvera ici conseil et astuce pour garder une distance de sécurité._

_Car cette sorte de créature est un danger pour les séducteurs sans cœur : sournois et perfide, ils ont tôt fait d'abaisser toutes les barrières pour s'approprier notre cœur. Si ce n'est pas ce que tu désire alors suit attentivement ces conseils._

_Soit néanmoins prévenu : ces leçons se divisent en cinq parties. Rares sont ceux qui atteignent la cinquième sans parvenir à leurs but. Te voilà prévenu !_

_Chapitre 1. La rencontre._

_Les hommes sensibles sont différent des autres. Ils errent sans but particuliers, les yeux brillant. Une aura particulière semble les entourer et nos radars sont vite affolés lorsque l'un d'entre eux entre dans notre périmètre de chasse._

Sasuke resongea à sa première rencontre avec Naruto. C'est vrai, se dit-il, ce matin-là, il l'avait subjugué !

_Il te faudra œuvrer avec intelligence et ne pas laisser voir ton trouble. Car ils pourraient l'utiliser, inconsciemment en plus, pour te faire perdre tes repères !_

Ça, c'est déjà fait !

_Tu devras rester maître de toi-même et ce, par tout les moyens. Masque de glace, impassibilité, yeux froid et distant. Mais garde une petite lueur d'intérêt en veillant à initier un contact. Il faudra juste qu'il puisse penser qu'il en est l'auteur pour installer un climat de confiance. A partir de là, la leçon un est à demi initié. C'est la plus rapide._

— Bon alors, c'est quoi la suite ? S'interrogea le brun.

Assis face à lui, Naruto boudait. Après l'avoir envoyé bouler, voilà que pendant le petit-déjeuné, monsieur se plongeait dans un livre aussi épais qu'un dictionnaire et l'ignorait royalement ! Il plongea sa tartine dans sa tasse, rageur.

_Par la suite, prétexter le hasard lors de rencontre pas si fortuite ( provoqué par toi-même ). Tu devras, à ce stade tout connaître de sa personne, ses habitudes, ses amis et ses goût en faisant une enquête de moralité. Car un loup peut parfois se cacher dans ce petit troupeau d'agneaux blanc. Mais ta longue pratique de ces derniers ne devrait pas te poser problème ! Sois franc sur tes intentions._

_Ah et surtout, veille à ce qu'il pense qu'il a TOUTE ton attention. Cela sera très important pour ne pas le braquer avec ce qui suivra._

_Prochaine page : chapitre deux- début de l'apprivoisement._

Sasuke releva enfin la tête pour tomber droit sur le blond. Vu sa tête, il semblait très fâché.

— Naruto.

Celui-ci omit de répondre. Ok…

— Je suis sérieux.

— Et ?

— Cesse de faire ton effarouché. Nous devons parler.

Le blond se renfrogna.'Assis sur une fesse sur le bord se sa chaise, il était décidé à fuir si le brun osait l'insulter. Sasuke soupira : il serait difficile de lui faire admettre son point de vue !

— Je ne voulais pas te blesser ce matin.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Pas de ça avec moi, Naruto. Es-tu conscient de cette alchimie entre nous ? Oh bien sûr, tu peux t'évertuer à la nier mais je n'ai pas envie de la combattre. Ca me déstabilise. Peut-être penses-tu qu'il est essentiel que tu doives te protéger, ce que je comprend mais j'aimerais que tu nous laisse une chance.

— Je... je ne sais pas si….

— Je t'écoute, dit Sasuke en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète.

Naruto baissa la tête et mordilla machinalement sa lèvre inférieure. Ce simple geste enflamma les sens de Sasuke qui songea qu'il était terriblement sexy quand il faisait ça.

— Je vais donc parler en premier. Malgré ce que je ressens, il ne se passera rien entre nous. Car je veux que nous apprenions à nous connaître. Et c'est pour cette raison que parfois, je devrais me rendre chez mon amant afin de soulager toute tension sexuelle. Je veux avoir les idées claires pour me concentrer sur notre relation.

Naruto se décomposa. Pour qui le prenait-il ? Le draguer tout en allant parfois sauter le mec de l'autrefois ?

— Je vois, articula lentement le blond. Tu n'est pas le style d'homme à te laisser mettre le lacet au cou par qui que ce soit. Ton genre doit être élégant, raffiné et intelligent. Et comme je ne suis rien de tout ça, un simple garçon sans aucun talent empêtré dans ses problèmes qui se vend pour de l'argent, tu continuera à fréquenter ton régulier. Alors que moi, simple pute au rabais, je dois attendre ici le bon vouloir de monsieur.

— Ne dit pas ça, le coupa Sasuke.

— Tu sais quoi ? Naruto se leva, raide comme un piquet. Il allait le frapper s'il ne partait pas d'ici tout de suite. Va te faire foutre ! Oui, je t'emmerde bien profond, pauvre crétin. Sache que si j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air, ce ne sera pas toi qui m'en empêchera. Tu n'as pas l'exclusivité de ma personne et encore moins maintenant. Tu baise, je baise. Point barre !

Puis il le planta là. Abasourdi, Sasuke se demanda quand le contrôle de la conversation lui avait échappé.

— Bravo Sasuke, tu as bien réussi ton coup.

— J'ai suivi ton livre à la lettre.

— Parce qu'il y avait marqué que tu devais parler de Kiba ? Itachi s'esclaffa, amusé par tant de maladresse. Dû certainement au fait que son frère avait trop l'habitude que tout lui tombe dans les mains comme un fruit mûr.

Il s'approcha pour prendre son visage entre ses mains chaudes et plongea dans son regard si semblable au sien.

— C'est la fourchette que je t'aurais planté autre part si tu m'avait tenu le même discours. Le sujet régulier est tabou. Maintenant, va le rejoindre et excuse-toi. Avec tact !

Sasuke partit, il se permit un sourire sournois. Si tout marchait comme prévu, ce blond incendiaire serait tout à lui dans une semaine.

— A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Itachi se retourna à demi sur un garçon aux cheveux rouge. Il se dégageait de sa frêle silhouette une prestance allié à une froideur qui le pétrifia sur place. Les pupilles du jeune homme, couleur de glace détaillèrent sans vergogne son corps moulé dans une combinaison de cuir.

— Et vous ?

— Ce n'est pas la politesse qui vous étoffe !

— Je suis au-dessus de cela ! Itachi se rengorgea, fier comme un paon. Sa beauté lui permettait tout.

Gaara haussa les épaules. Mais tint néanmoins à lancer une pique de son crû à cette diva.

— Quelle dommage que tu sois si plat.

— C'est normal pour un homme !

— Je sais. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à son postérieur, moqueur. Puis il s'éclipsa aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé, laissant un Itachi complètement abasourdi.

Jamais encore on avait osé lui dire qu'il avait le cul plat !


	6. Puisqu'il le faut

Comme je l'avais annoncé il y a quelques temps déjà, j'ai commencé la reprise de cette fic qui ne me satisfaisait pas du tout. Les changement ne sont guère notables au début mais vous les verrez au fur et à mesure. En espérant que cette version puisse vous satisfaire autant que moi. Bonne lecture !

**Titre : The Uchiwa'story.**

**Genre : humour, romance.**

**Couple : SasukexNaruto**

**Résumé : Sasuke dirige une grande entreprise. Pour ne plus subir l'assaut des mères de familles en quête d'une proie pour leur progénitures, il paie Naruto afin qu'il l'aide à éloigner la horde de ses fans.**

**_______________________________________**

**Puisqu'il le faut ....**

— Tu n'es pas une pute, je refuse que tu te considère comme tel. Naruto… bon sang, tu crée tout un tas de problèmes pour rien.

— Mais si tu n'es pas content, je me tire ! Cracha la blond. Comme ça, monsieur aura tout le temps nécessaire pou sauter son régulier.

— Mais merde ! Sasuke l'empoigna par les épaules pour le secouer violemment. Tu fais chier avec tes crises de jalousie. On n'est rien l'un pour l'autre alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu hurle comme ça. N'as-tu donc aucune dignité ?

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. Les paroles de Sasuke avaient frappés droit son cœur. Le souffle coupé, il s'extirpa de ses mains, vacilla puis s'éloigna, ses épaules tressautant aux rythme de ses pas. Énervé, l'Uchiwa ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi méchant mais l'entêtement de Naruto l'avait poussé à bout.

Mince, il le payait pour jouer un rôle. Y ajouter un peu de sexe sans prise de tête serait accepté par n'importe quel gars sensé. Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur le seul qui ne sache faire la chose sans sentiment ?

— On dirait qu'il a peur.

— Je n'aurais pas cru que vous le verriez.

Gaara s'approcha, ses yeux froid comme la glace posé sur lui. Sasuke réprima un frisson : le frère du blond était vraiment intimidant.

— Ce n'est pas de cette manière que vous l'aurez !

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ? S'énerva Sasuke. Lui offrir une bague ?

Gaara l'empoigna par le col, collant presque son visage sans expression au sien. Ses yeux de glaces jaugeait froidement Sasuke qui pouvait y lire une menace bien réelle.

— Naruto n'est pas une pute, prononça-t-il doucement. Avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit avec lui, vous feriez mieux de chercher à le connaître. On prétend que les Uchiwa sont des génies…êtes-vous, en réalité une bête uniquement guidé par sa bite ?

Sasuke ne voulait pas se laisser démonter.

— Je traiterais Naruto comme bon me semblera.

— Vous n'avez pas compris.

La poigne du roux se resserra. « Il est seul depuis longtemps parce qu'un gars comme vous l'a approché un jour. Le traitant comme un moins que rien pour ensuite… non, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Sachez seulement ça : je suis prêt à dépasser cette ligne pour mon frère. Et je n'hésiterais pas. La prison est une chose que je ne connaîtrait jamais et vous savez pourquoi ? »

Le regard de Sasuke suivi la main du roux qui, soulevant une mèche de cheveux mit à jour un tatouage rouge gravé sur le coin gauche de son front. Un kanji représentatif de ce que serait appelé à devenir Gaara plus tard. Aucunes personnes, qu'ils soient acteurs, hommes d'affaires ou roi n'ignorait qu'un groupuscule célèbre mais secret tirait les ficelles du monde. Une rumeur disait que le successeur se faisait enlever puis tatoué un kanji sur le front, le mot « amour ».

Après un laps de temps où ce dernier grandissait dans des conditions dures, il était récupéré par des formateurs pour commencer son apprentissage. Sasuke savait désormais à qui il avait affaire et même si Gaara n'était pas encore formé, ce kanji promettait que le futur de son entreprise deviendrait particulièrement imprécis lorsque ce moment arriverait.

— Ce type est toujours en vie parce que Naruto m'a supplié de ne pas lui faire du mal. Mais… ku ku ku… un accident est si vite arrivé !

Le roux lâcha Sasuke puis s'éloigna en sifflant.

*******************

Itachi se tenait sur le pas de la porte, moulé dans une combinaison de cuir noir sans manche qui faisait ressortir son hâle. Les cheveux noué sur sa nuque en un catogan, il dévisageait Naruto avec, au fond de son regard identique à son frère une lueur de convoitise.

— Ma lumineuse présence t'aurait-elle ôté la parole ?

— Vous êtes le frère de Sasuke ? Demanda Naruto, timide.

— Je venais juste te dire bonjour, charmant trésor. Après tout, n'es-tu pas appelé à devenir mon beau-frère ?

Il s'avança d'un pas langoureux jusqu'au lit pour s'asseoir tout près de Naruto.

— Oh... d'aussi près, tu es encore plus beau que je ne le pensais, sussurra-t-il. Et ce parfum..., il se pencha en avant pour humer son cou, les yeux mi-clos, envoûtant ! Dis-moi, beau blond, qu'est-ce que tu trouve à mon petit frère ? Une beauté comme toi se doit d'être au bras d'un homme qui équivaut à la tienne.

— Je présume que vous parlez de vous ? Dit Naruto. Les hommes Uchiwa étaient-ils tous narcissique au point de se penser irrésistibles ? Il fallait croire que oui.

— Qui d'autre vois-tu qui puisse être ce que je décris ?

Il déposa un baiser plume sur le dos de la main d'un Naruto rouge d'émoi, détaillant sans vergogne le corps du garçon. Décidément, Sasuke avait eu une révélation en se fiançant avec ce jeune homme qui était le mec le plus bandant qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Et il le voulait !

— Me feras-tu l'honneur de te joindre à moi pour le déjeuner ?

— A... avec plaisir ! Bafouilla Naruto qui lança un regard torve à un Sasuke qui venait juste d'arriver pour surprendre la fin de la conversation. Vert de rage, il vint se saisir de sa main pour le tirer vers lui.

— Naruto déjeunera avec moi, dit Sasuke en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais je ne retiens pas, grand frère !

Itachi s'avoua vaincu. L'occasion lui serait donné de l'approcher lorsque Sasuke irait au bureau. Autant prendre son mal en patience. Il attendrait jusque là.

— A plus tard, beau blond, dit-il avant de sortir.

Naruto s'empressa de se dégager des deux bras puissant, troublé par le contact de son dos contre le torse du brun.

— Mais pourquoi l'as-tu chassé ?

Il s'était décidé à le tutoyer, vu le peu de respect dont ce dernier faisait cas envers sa personne.

— Tu ne le connais pas, dit Sasuke en se levant à son tour. Il est prêt à tout pour te mettre dans son lit et...

— En quoi est-il différent de toi ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaite, toi aussi ? Il est juste plus franc et ne s'en cache pas.

— Naruto !

Sasuke soupira. « N'as-tu pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Ce que je veux, c'est qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Tu me plaît, beaucoup même et je suis prêt à faire un effort pour passer plus de temps avec toi mais il faut que tu le veuilles aussi. »

Naruto sonda son regard. Il semblait si sincère… mais seulement voilà, ce n'était qu'une ruse pour qu'il baisse les armes et se rendent sans combattre. Comme s'il avait oublié ses paroles tantôt. Ce salaud voulait lui faire miroiter une stabilité qu'il s'empresserait de trahir en allant chez son amant.

Il le prenait vraiment pour un idiot. Mais Naruto comptait bien faire comme lui. Il tiendrait son engagement…tout en allant voir ailleurs.

Enfin, s'il y arrivait…

Sasuke crû qu'il était parvenu à passer son bouclier. Le livre d'itachi avait raison : il devait s'attacher sa confiance. Il lirait le reste dès demain, pour sûr ! Ayant totalement occulté les paroles de Gaara, il glissa une main sur l'entrejambe de Naruto. Le blond fit un saut incroyable tandis qu'un cri déchirant franchissait ses lèvres. Abasourdi, le brun le regarda se terrer dans un coin de la chambre. Il semblait en abois, ses yeux scrutant fébrilement les alentours.

Il tenta de l'approcher, an vain. Naruto semblait ailleurs, en proie à un cauchemar particulièrement horrible.

— Je vous avais prévenu ! Lui dit Gaara que le brun avait fait appeler.

Alors qu'il l'emmenait, il fit comprendre à Sasuke qu'il paierait pour ce geste. Dépité et culpabilisant à mort, celui-ci courut rejoindre Kiba.

**************

Depuis deux semaines, Sasuke évitait consciencieusement Naruto. Celui-ci étant venu présenter ses excuses pour son comportement irrationnel s'était vu buter contre un mur d'indifférance absolu. L'Uchiwa passait toutes ses soirées et instant de libre en compagnie de Kiba qui se félicitait de se regain d'attention.

Naruto souffrait mais était lié par ce stupide contrat que le brun avait refusé de rompre, réduisant leurs échange à de simple salut… lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Mais ce soir était différent : ils se rendaient à une soirée, leur énième sortie officielle.

Même Itachi trouvait que son frère exagérait. Pourquoi poursuivre ce simulacre puisqu'il était retourné avec le Nara ? Son attitude restait incompréhensible.

Leur arrivé fit jaser. Naruto irradiait dans son ensemble blanc, offrant un contraste parfait avec Sasuke, habillé tout en noir. Le couple se mêla à la foule, assaillit par les curieux désireux de connaître enfin le miracle qui avait assagit l'Uchiwa imprenable.

Deux yeux blanc fixait sans relâche l'ange blond. Il était enfin de retour… et il serait encore à lui.

*******************

Fatigué, Naruto finit par s'isoler sur un balcon. L'air frais fit du bien à son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, qu'il ne supportait pas. Il s'appuyait contre la balustrade lorsque deux bras l'enserrèrent par la taille tandis qu'une voix suave lui murmurait à l'oreille :

— Bonsoir, mon amour.

Lui ! Il se figea aussitôt. Non, c'était impossible !

— Neji ! Dit-il en se retournant.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir.

— Et je n'en suis pas du tout enchanté ! Cracha Naruto en se dégageant de son étreinte. Toujours avec Saï ?

Neji ricana, balayant le corps attrayant devant lui. Toujours aussi bandant !

— Ne t'avais-je pas dit que nous nous reverrions ?

— Va-t-en, mon fiancé est très jaloux et…

— Voyons, l'interrompit Neji. Tout le monde ici sait que Sasuke auste cette petite catin de Kiba. Même pas marié et déjà bafoué !

— Il faut croire que vous êtes fait dans le même moule, riposta Naruto. Menteurs, lâche et sournois.

Neji s'approcha, furieux mais la voix de Sasuke le stoppa dans sa progression.

— Hyuuga ! Toujours à tenter de dérober ce qui m'appartient ?

Neji ne se laissa pas démonter.

— Si je ne l'avais pas eu avant, dit-il, je t'aurais châtié pour ces mots. Il reviendra à moi lorsqu'il se rendra compte quelle sorte de type tu es.

— Mieux que toi, c'est certain.

Tout deux s'affrontèrent du regard. Neji finit par hausser les épaules.

— Pour ça, c'est moins sûr ! Je ne tromperais pas un pareil bijou avec l'ordure qui te sert d'amant. Le deuxième choix est tout ce que tu vaux, Sasuke.

Le Hyuuga s'éloigna.

— Que faisais-tu avec lui ?

— Rien de ce que ferait mon soi-disant fiancé avec son amant !

Sasuke l'obligea à reculer jusqu'à la balustrade et posa ses deux mains dessus, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

— La discrétion fait partie de notre contrat…

— Elle n'a plus aucune valeur à partir du moment où tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe. Tous sont au courant, il est temps de cesser cette petite mascarade.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de…

— ….décider oui, je sais. Je dois rester à ma place, ne pas oublier que je te suis inférieur. Tu as réussi Sasuke, je me sens encore plus minable quand je suis auprès de toi. Tu me fais me sentir minable.

Il le poussa. « Je vais rentrer chez moi et oublier jusqu'à ta pauvre existence. Parce que tu ne m'a rien apporté d'autre que de la souffrance et des mensonges. J'ai bien saisit tes intentions : tu pensais qu'en m'attirant au manoir avec cette proposition de soigner ma sœur, tu pourrais me mettre dans ton lit. Jusqu'à ce que tu te lasse. Mais c'est moi qui le suis, de tes faux semblant, de tes tromperies… Je n'ai jamais eu ta considération. Je n'étais qu'une pute que tu baiserais jusqu'à plus soif. »

Sasuke ne savait quoi dire. Jusqu'où ce blond benêt l'avait-il percé à jour ?

— J'ai plus de respect pour ton frère. Il annonce haut la couleur, du sexe pour du sexe. En soit c'est mieux, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Il est très bon au lit, vraiment ! Oh, ne fait pas cette tête, il sait jouer de son charme et j'avoue, il m'a très bien réconforté lorsque j'en avais besoin.

— Tu as osé coucher avec mon propre frère !

Sasuke se contint comme jamais, les poings serrées jusqu'au sang. Une fureur sans nom l'habitait : de savoir qu'Itachi était parvenu à posséder Naruto avant lui broyait son cœur dans une jalousie sans nom. Comment avait-il oser coucher avec son seul am… quoi ?

Ne s'étant pas rendu compte que Sasuke le mirait les yeux écarquillés, Naruto lui asséna sa dernière bombe.

— Je m'en vais. C'est finit. Game Over !

****************

— J'espère que ça marchera !

Assis dans un confortable fauteuil, Gaara sirotait tranquillement un verre de porto. Il adorait cette boisson, son goût si particulier qui égayait son gosier et réchauffait son ventre.

— Assied-toi Lee, tu m donnes le tourni.

— Mais s'il n'y arrivait pas, hein ?

— Ne t'inquiètes pas. Naruto fera comme nous l'avons répété. Et ce n'est pas Itachi qui avouera le mensonge. Il sera trop heureux de faire croire à son abruti de frère qu'il a eu Naruto avant lui.

— Il aura mal.

— Mais ça suffira pour que les choses changent.

Lee finit par venir se coller contre son amant.

— Tu penses toujours à tout, toi.

— Et moi, je te préfère car tu me comprend à la perfection.

— C'est pour cette raison, le contrat d'exclusivité ?

Gaara opina. Sa possessivité excessive demandait beaucoup d'habileté pour être satisfaite. Seul Lee y était parvenu à ce jour. Sans compter Naruto et sa sœur. Lorsqu'il possédait quelqu'un, elle devait lui appartenir corps et âme. Et il en prenait grand soin.

Sasuke avait fait du mal à Naruto. Il allait payer, même s'il devait attendre. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas : sa patience finirait par le récompenser. Elle le faisait toujours. C'était, à ce jour sa meilleure arme.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son frère qui vint s'asseoir face au couple.

— Alors ?


	7. Amendement et demi résolution

_Nouveau chapitre après de trop long mois. J'en suis consternée et je m'en excuse sincèrement. J'ai eu de très gros problèmes qui sont tous tombés en même temps mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Et bonne nouvelle, cette fic est "terminé", je posterais donc chaque dimanche soir. Et ensuite, je commencerais avec "Le bossu" qui viendra en un chapitre par mois. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.  
_

_**Titre : The Uchiwa'story.**_

_**Genre : humour, romance.**_

_**Couple : SasukexNaruto**_

_**Résumé : Sasuke est un enfoiré de la pire espèce avec Naruto. Mais il doit s'amender et même si le blond lui pardonne, ce ne sera pas de tout repos.**_

_

* * *

_

**7.**

Sasuke défonça la porte d'Itachi, sourd aux explications de Genus. Déranger cette ordure en pleine séance de sport de chambre n'avait que peu d'intérêt. Il devait payer. Sasuke se jeta sur son frère pour lui asséner une volée de coups. Interloqué, Itachi se défendit tandis que son coup du soir filait sans demander son reste.

— Ordure ! Tu as osé le toucher.

— Quoi ?

Genus finit par les séparer après une lutte acharné, les envoyant chacun dans un coin de la chambre. Les yeux injectés de sang, Sasuke fixait son frère avec haine. Il n'avait pas le droit !

— Naruto est à moi.

— Quand on voit le mépris avec lequel tu le traite…, Itachi se recoiffa lentement, certain que ce simple geste irriterait Sasuke, ce qui ne manqua pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en serait privé.

— Il m'appartient !

— Ce n'est pas une chose ni un contrat, Sasuke. C'est un humain qui mérite le respect. Lui en as-tu donné ces temps-ci, hein ? Tu t'es plus occupé de ton Kiba que de sa personne. C'est à peine si tu répondait lorsqu'il t'adressait la parole. Tu es allé jusqu'à emmener ce chien dans le lit que vous êtes sensés partager !

Il criait maintenant, ulcéré par son égoïsme. « Personne d'autre n'aurait enduré ça. Alors tire-toi d'ici avant que je ne refasse ton portrait ! »

Itachi fut abasourdi par sa réaction : Sasuke se laissa choir par terre, en larmes.

— J'ai tout gâché, hein ?

Interloqué, son frère finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés, passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

— Tu sais, je crois que tu as réagit comme ça par peur.

— Hein ?

Genus décida d'intervenir.

— Maître Sasuke, vous ne devriez pas être effrayé par votre fiancé car je ne pense pas qu'il vous quittera. Il n'agira pas comme vos parents même si ce n'était pas voulu.

Le jeune Uchiwa baissa plus encore la tête, dissimulant ses larmes derrière le rideau de ses cheveux. Il leur en voulait tellement de l'avoir abandonné…qui disait que Naruto ne partirait pas après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait ?

— Ça, ce sont les aléa de la vie. Genus s'installa face à ces deux garçons qu'il considérait comme ses fils. On ne peut contraindre une personne, chacun est libre de ses choix propre. Mais si vous faites des efforts, je suis certain que Naruto se fera une joie de vous accompagner sur ce chemin sinueux.

Ces paroles lui réchauffèrent suffisamment le cœur pour qu'il décide de changer sa manière de se comporter.

**************

_**Chapitre cinq. Celui des désespérés…**_

_Si vous lisez cette page, c'est que vous reconnaissez avoir besoin d'aide. Vos grand talent de chasseur n'auront pas suffit, à moins que vous ne soyez de ceux, arrogant qui pensent que tout leur tombe dans la main. Alors souriez, jeune sot car ce chapitre va vous aider à atteindre le bonheur…_

_Tout d'abord, avouez en votre âme et confiance que vous êtes irrémédiablement amoureux. Oui, a.m.o.u.r.e.u.x ! Sans faux semblant ni voilage de face, façon glaçon impassible. Nous tombons tous dans ce piège un jour ou l'autre. Certains diront « mieux vaut tard que jamais » sauf que ces loulous ont oubliés une chose : nous ne contrôlons pas nos cœurs. Qui est traître et sournois._

_Alors admettez votre défaite face à lui et mettez-vous dès à présent au boulot._

_1. Rattraper les bourdes._

_Et dieu sait que parfois, elles sont énormes. Préparez-vous à vous humilier comme jamais…_

*****************

Comment cette enflure d'Itachi pouvait avoir deviné ça ? Car dans la vie austère de Sasuke, ce qu'il du faire par la suite pour rattraper ses erreurs fut au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pensé. Rien que pour approcher le blond, il lui fallut une bonne dose d'inventivité et toute l'analyse dont il était capable pour esquiver Gaara.

Le blond ne lui facilita pas la tâche. Il ne le regardait jamais, avait demandé à Genus de lui préparer une autre chambre et fait changer les serrures. Sasuke eut beau tempêter qu'il était le maître des lieux, il se fit vertement tancer par Clarisse, ce qui lui valut d'être puni comme un enfant de cinq ans.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre que Naruto lui pardonne. Sasuke veilla aussi à couper les pont avec Kiba. Non sans mal, celui-ci ayant cru qu'il deviendrait bientôt un Uchiwa à part entière. Dans sa rage, il dévoila un pan de sa personnalité qu'il avait jusqu'ici bien caché à son amant. Sasuke se jura de ne plus jamais approcher ce genre de personne.

Le pauvre blond en question finit par être fatigué des multiples tentatives de Sasuke. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait écouté. Rester dans la demeure Uchiwa lui assurait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il finirait par croiser ce salopard. Et c'était loin de le réjouir ! Hors de question de baisser les armes, même s'il commençait à fatiguer.

Oui, Sasuke l'attirait mais il s'efforçerait de l' connard avait fait remonter de très mauvais souvenirs, de ceux que l'on s'efforce d'oublier. N'y tenant plus, Naruto appela Sakura puis fonça en ville. Il avait besoin d'air…

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sakura vit tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas bien. Ses trait tirés et son teint pâle témoignait de sa fatigue. Elle le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner jusqu'au parc qui avait vu le début de leurs amitiés, il y avait de cela plus de quinze ans.

— Alors ? Demanda-t-elle une fois installés sur un banc.

— Je n'en peux plus Sakura-chan ! Naruto s'effondra dans ses bras, en larmes. J'ai tellement mal que je voudrais mourir.

— Ne dit pas ça et raconte moi !

Il s'épancha sur sa relation avec Sasuke, ses mots dur et son attitude, tellement à l'encontre de ses grand discours. Puis il lui révéla la vérité derrière ces fiançailles express et la raison pour laquelle il ne partait pas tout simplement du manoir. Sakura eut tôt fait de déchiffrer les non-dit et s'employa à le conseiller de son mieux.

— D'un côté Naru, je t'aurais dit de le fuir comme la peste. Avec ce que tu viens de me dire, il m'apparaît comme quelque un d'égoïste et de suffisant. Mais je sens aussi que tu ressens bien plus que tu ne veux te l'avouer et qu'inconsciemment, tu aimerais avoir plus qu'il ne veux bien te donner. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble : tant que tu n'auras pas surmonté ce que t'as fait Neji…

Naruto sursauta lorsqu'elle en fit mention.

— …tu ne pourras pas aller de l'avant. Regarde-toi, tu as perdu toute combativité ! Alors que le Naruto que je connais se serait battu jusqu'au bout, sans renoncer ni se faire marcher sur les pieds.

Il acquiesça. Elle avait raison. Depuis quelques temps, il ne se reconnaissait plus du tout. Ils parlèrent encore un peu puis Naruto rentra, après lui avoir promis de repasser la voir. Le cœur léger, il monta se changer puis fila tout droit vers la piscine d'intérieurs. Nager lui ferait du bien.

Sasuke le vit passer et lui emboîta le pas, décidé à avoir une conversation lorsque le blond ôta la serviette noué autour de ses reins, dévoilant à son regard un maillot ultra moulant. Pétrifié, il le regarda plonger et fendre les eaux claire. Le jeu des muscles sous la peau caramel l'attira comme un aimant ; il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait quitté son abri pour marcher droit dans sa direction.

Le blond ne le vit pas, tout occupé à se sécher. Faire de l'exercice lui avait fait du bien et vidé son esprit de tout ses problèmes. Un peu plus tranquille, il jeta la serviette sur son épaule, pivota et buta contre Sasuke. Mince, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Un Sasuke qui le regardait avec des yeux brûlant. Naruto frissonna d'anticipation : il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu cette lueur dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Mais loin de l'exciter, ça l'énerva. Que croyait ce crétin ? Qu'en le dévorant comme cela, il lui tomberait dans les bras, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ?

Sasuke écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsque le blond se colla langoureusement contre son torse. Sa main droite glissa le long du torse, flattant les courbes puis remonta vers l'épaule. La caresse, aussi légère qu'une plume frôla la peau de la nuque, arrachant un frisson involontaire au brun qui ferma les yeux de plaisir.

Naruto se colla plus encore, obligeant sa proie à reculer. Petit à petit… jusqu'à ce qu'un plouf retentisse. Sasuke était tombé droit dans la piscine. Il remonta à la surface, crachant et pestant contre cet imbécile de naruto, agenouillé au bord, un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

— Un peu d'eau pour calmer les ardeurs. Ça fait du bien, non ?

Et dans un joyeux éclat de rire, le blond récupéra sa serviette et sortit, laissant derrière lui un Uchiwa frustré fulminant. Naruto savait que blessé dans son orgueil, Sasuke lui laisserait un temps de répit avant de recommencer son manège de séduction. Hélas, ce fut sans compter la ténacité du brun qui, le lendemain même repassa à l'action.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsque Sasuke l'invita à passer une journée avec lui, en ville !

— En tout bien, tout honneur !! Jura le brun à un Naruto sceptique.

— Et tu ne cherchera pas à me draguer ?

Sasuke sourit.

— Bien sûr que je le ferais ! Avoua-t-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Mais je te promet de ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

— Il n'en est pas question ! Ragea le jeune homme.

— Allons, ne sois pas effrayé par moi. Sa main caressa la pulpe de la joue bronzé, appréciant la douceur de cette peau. Fais-moi confiance !

— C'est pour cette raison que nous allons venir avec vous.

Le ton employé par Gaara n'admettait aucune réplique. Sasuke haussa les épaules. Grand bien lui fasse puisqu'il comptait sur une certaine personne pour tenir le roux éloigné de son frère. Ce fut quatre jeunes hommes qui s'engouffrèrent dans la limousine. Sasuke plaça aussitôt Naruto à ses côtés et passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille, le regard fier.

Son plan avait bien fonctionné : son frère était bien trop occupé à se livrer une guerre des nerfs acharné avec Gaara pour remarquer la proximité du blond. Le roux le fixait sans discontinuer, malgré ses multiples demandes de cesser. Ce qui énervait grandement Itachi, habitué à ce qu'on lui obéisse. Ils finirent par manquer d'en venir aux mains lorsque Sasuke s'interposa : soit ils se calmaient, soit ils descendaient.

Naruto observait le paysage à travers la vitre, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait décidé, non sans mal et après une longue tirade convaincante de Sakura, de se laisser porter et voir où sa relation avec Sasuke allait l'emmener. Il pouvait donc se permettre tout plein de gestes prouvant son affection. Et puis qui sait, en profiter pour l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il en aurait envie. Le souvenir de leur second baiser près de la piscine le fit aussitôt rougir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda aussitôt Sasuke.

— Rien, je pensais juste à...

— A quoi ? souffla le brun dans son oreille.

— Ce que tu as tenté de faire à la piscine.

— Oh....tu veux dire, à ce que je n'ai pas pu faire.

Les rougeurs de Naruto s'accentua plus encore, ce qui suffit à satisfaire Sasuke. Au moins, il ne cachait plus son trouble. Le brun posa ses lèvres sur le cou du blond, lécha lentement la peau caramel avant de remonter titiller le lobe de son oreille. Naruto soupira de contentement tout en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Déjà les mains de Sasuke s'égarait vers ses cuisses, remontèrent tout du long pour empoigner ses fesses. Il le souleva et le plaça de façon à ce qu'il soit à cheval sur lui sans cesser ses caresses. Naruto était plus rouge que jamais : Sasuke enflammait ses sens sans honte devant Gaara, Itachi et le chauffeur.

— Ce n'est pas bientôt finit ? gronda l'aîné des Uchiwa. On est là, nous !

— Serais-tu jaloux, grand-frère ? ricana Sasuke.

Mais il cessa néanmoins ses caresses et garda Naruto dans ses bras. Arrivé en ville, le groupe retrouva Sakura devant la devanture d'un magasin de luxe. Ayant à peine fait attention lors de leur première rencontre au café, Sasuke la détailla des pieds à la tête, de ses bottes noires sur une jupe aussi rose que ses cheveux à son débardeur de même couleur. La jeune fille sauta sur Naruto qu'elle serra contre elle avant de planter un baiser sur la joue d'un Gaara toujours aussi impassible.

— Sakura, dit Naruto, je te représente mon fiancé Sasuke Uchiwa. Et voici son frère, Itachi.

Les deux frères la saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là et les gratifia tout deux d'un baiser sur la joue.

— Alors ? on y va ?

La journée débuta par la tournée des plus grandes boutiques de créateurs. Naruto refusa avant que Sasuke, exaspéré ne le fasse taire par un baiser. Puis débuta les interminable séance d'essayage, provoquant bon nombre de fou rire entre eux. Itachi faisait sa diva dans des costumes plus abracadabrant les uns que les autres, Gaara fit la gueule lorsque son frère l'obligea à mettre une jupe-pantalon fuschia, Sakura se déguisa en homme et Sasuke se contenta de mirer tout ce petit monde, affalé dans un fauteuil.

Le plus drôle étant que tout les plans d'Itachi pour se retrouver seul avec le blond tombait chaque fois à l'eau. Gaara contrecarrait ses projet avec un génie inquiétant. Le roux semblait savoir à l'avance ce qu'il préparait et se faisait un malin plaisir de le tourner en bourrique. Midi arriva et pas une seule fois il n'avait réussi à le coincer.

Ils dînaient à la table d'un restaurant lorsque le portable de Gaara sonna.

— Allo ? Lee ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Gaara rassura Naruto du regard, s'excusa avant de se lever. Le blond l'observa rejoindre un coin discret du restaurant, sourcil froncé. Lee devait avoir un gros problème pour le joindre à cette heure. D'habitude, ils communiquaient par sms.

— Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Sasuke. Naruto hocha la tête.

— Ce n'est pas l'hôpital donc, oui.

Puis il s'excusa et prit la direction des toilette. Voyant une ouverture, Itachi s'empressa de lui emboiter le pas. Il entra à son tour, verrouilla la porte puis chercha dans quelle cabine il se trouvait. Puis il éteignit la lumière, entra dans la cabine, plaqua le blond contre la paroi et dévora ses lèvres. Sa langue traça un sillon de feu sur la peau de son partenaire qui se mit à gémir de plaisir. Itachi glissa une main sur son entrejambe pour se rendre compte de sa raideur. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui et devait faire vite afin que Sasuke ne se rende compte de quelque chose. D'un geste habile, il déboutonna le pantalon de sa victime, lécha deux doigts et le prépara à la hâte.

— Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ce dernier gémit et s'empara avidement du membre d'Itachi. Celui-ci poussa un cri d'extase tandis que le blond le massait de plus en plus vite. Soudain, l'Uchiwa s'assit sur la lunette, entraînant le bond avec lui. Il le pénétra d'un coup de rein et commença son va-et-vient. Si étroit, si chaud... l'entendre gémir de plus en plus, s'accrocher à son cou… l'excitation monta d'un cran. Ils échangèrent un baiser enflammé. D'un coup de rein, Itachi se leva, le plaquant contre le mur de la cabine. Ses coups de reins s'intensifièrent, arrachant des plaintes à son amant qui hurlait son plaisir à chaque fois qu'il touchait sa prostate. Puis ce fut la délivrance pour les deux hommes.

A bout de souffle, Itachi lui donna un baiser aussi doux qu'une plume, se rhabilla et fila aussi vite qu'il était venu. Un sourire jusqu'au oreille, il marcha d'un pas conquérant vers la table… pour se figer sur place : Naruto était déjà là, assis près de son frère et riait d'une blague que Sakura avait faite. Plutôt rapide le blond, songea Itachi en s'asseyant.

— Ben, t'en as mit du temps, lança Naruto en apercevant Gaara revenir.

— Je suis désolé, maugréa le roux. Quelqu'un avait...éteint la lumière des w.c.

Itachi se figea sur place. Qu'avait-il entendu ? Un coup d'oeil vers Gaara lui fit comprendre que celui qu'il avait sauté dans les toilettes n'était pas le blond comme il l'avait pensé mais ce petit arriviste de rouquin qui, en ce moment même le défiait du regard.

_Enfoiré ! _

— Tu ne te sens pas bien, ni-san ? railla Sasuke.

Itachi le fusilla du regard. Il s'était bel et bien fait avoir mais n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Sakura annonça qu'elle devait rentrer. Gaara et Naruto émirent le souhait de passer voir leur soeur à l'hopital.

— Je vous accompagne, dit Sasuke.

Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Sakura attira Naruto à l'écart.

— Tu sais, par rapport à ce que tu m'a dit au parc, je pense que tu n'a pas à t'en faire.

— Tu crois ? Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Il doutait tellement !

— J'en suis certaine. Sasuke ne joue pas avec toi. Il est sincère maintenant, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

— Crois-tu que je doive parler avec lui ?

— C'est mieux pour vous deux. Et puis, ça pourrait faire bouger les choses. N'attend pas Naruto, je ne veux pas que tu passe à côté du bonheur.

— Je vais foncer ! déclara le blond. Encore merci, Sakura.

— A quoi ça sert les amis ? allez, bonne chance.

Le quaturo monta en voiture et prit la direction de l'hopital. Sasuke allait enfin rencontrer la soeur de Naruto.


	8. Le début de la guerre froide

**Comme je l'avais annoncé il y a quelques temps déjà, j'ai commencé la reprise de cette fic qui ne me satisfaisait pas du tout. Les changement ne sont guère notables au début mais vous les verrez au fur et à mesure. En espérant que cette version puisse vous satisfaire autant que moi. Bonne lecture !**

**Titre : The Uchiwa'story.**

**Genre : humour, romance.**

**Couple : SasukexNaruto**

**Résumé : Sasuke dirige une grande entreprise. Pour ne plus subir l'assaut des mères de familles en quête d'une proie pour leur progénitures, il paie Naruto afin qu'il l'aide à éloigner la horde de ses fans.**

* * *

**8. C'est la guerre !**

Après l'incident au restaurant, une guerre interne et particulièrement violente débuta. Vexé d'avoir été roulé dans un plan qu'il avait brillamment conçu, et le brio avec lequel il fut contré, Itachi se promis de faire de la vie de Gaara un enfer.

Un matin, Naruto se leva, tout sourire. Cette journée commençait sous les meilleurs auspices : Sasuke semblait bien disposé à son égard, peut-être même qu'il s'excuserait ! Songea-t-il avec le sourire. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir…

Il descendait tranquillement les marches lorsque son pied dérapa. En tentant de se raccrocher, son autre pied entra en contact avec un liquide suspect, lui faisant dévaler les escaliers pour rouler jusqu'aux doubles portes d'entrée, qu'il percuta avec un bruit sourd.

L'ayant vu passer, Genus se précipita à sa rencontre pour s'enquérir de sa santé.

— Tout va bien ! Le rassura Naruto. Enfin, je crois !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici … Naruto ?

— Attention !

Sasuke dévala les marches.

— Ouahhh !!!

N'y tenant plus, Naruto éclata de rire. La vision d'un Sasuke tiré à quatre épingle dégringolant les marches sur son postérieur pour glisser jusque vers lui, un air totalement ahuri sur le visage eut raison de sa frayeur.

— Tu trouve ça drôle ? Sasuke le fusilla du regard.

Le rire du blond redoubla. La scène fut bien trop comique. Même Genus pouffa. Discrètement, bien sûr !

— Avez-vous ciré les marches ce matin ?

Le majordome se reprit aussitôt.

— Non maître, les servantes le font habituellement pendant la nuit pour que la cire ait le temps de sécher.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, songeur. Ce serait encore une idée d'Itachi que ça ne l'étonnerait pas ! Une main entra dans son champs de vision. Il leva la tête pour y trouver au bout le sourire éblouissant de son fiancé.

— Allez viens, je vais t'aider.

Il le tira un peu trop fort, le recevant tout contre lui.

— Oups ! Pas trop de mal ?

Sasuke eut alors un comportement que Genus tint à conserver dans ses annales : il se mit à geindre, simulant à souhait une douleur que le majordome jugea de purement feinte. Décidément, songea-t-il alors qu'il se rendait aux cuisines, Sasuke l'étonnerait toujours.

Cet incident aurait pu paraître isolé s'il ne s'était pas reproduit avec une rare coïncidence.

Un matin, Gaara avait disparu. Personne ne s'étonna de son absence, il était fréquent qu'il se rende au chevet de leur sœur. Mais il ne réapparut pas la nuit tombé.

— Il doit être avec Lee ! Tenta de se rassurer Naruto. Ce n'était pas le genre de son frère de partir sans le prévenir.

Mais au bout du deuxième jour, il commença franchement à s'inquiéter.

— Ce n'est pas normal !

— Appelle-le ! Suggéra Sasuke, fatigué de le voir marcher de long en large à travers le salon. Après tout, Gaara était un grand garçon.

L'état de Naruto empira lorsque Sasuke reçu un coup de fil de la police. Ils avaient retrouvé Gaara ! Le blond parvint à peine à contenir son stress durant le trajet jusqu'au commissariat. A peine garé, il sauta du véhicule pour s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment.

Il bouscula sans remord l'homme devant le bureau de l'accueil.

— Où est mon frère ?

— Monsieur, calmez-vous ! Dit tranquillement l'agent, un beau brin de mec. Enfin, pour le peu que Sasuke puisse voir avec ses lunettes de soleil et le col de son manteau relevé jusque sous le nez. Quel est son nom ?

— Hey ! S'insurgea le pauvre malmené. J'étais là avant.

Le stoïcisme de l'agent eut raison de ses jérémiades. L'homme abandonna, obligé de patienter.

— Gaara Uzumaki No Subaru.

— Oh ! L'exhibitionniste retrouvé avec une pancarte « mangez-moi ».

— Quoi ?

— Naruto, calme-toi ! Sasuke se posta derrière lui et entreprit de le réconforter en lui massant légèrement les épaules.

— C'est quoi cette histoire ? Gaara n'est pas exhibitionniste !

— …..

— Vous êtes de la famille du roux ? Demanda une voix derrière. Le couple se tourna pour faire face à un jeune flic guère plus grand que Sasuke, coiffé en ananas.

— Vous êtes ?

— Commissaire Nara. Suivez-moi, votre frère se trouve dans mon bureau.

Sasuke eut du mal à retenir son blond de foncer tête baissé. Mais arrivé devant la porte, Naruto n'y tint plus et entra sans ménagement pour sauter sur son frère, les envoyant rouler par terre.

— Gaara ! Il palpa la surface de son corps, à la recherche de la moindre blessure visible ou pas.

— Tout va bien, Naru !

Le roux se redressa tant bien que mal, releva la chaise et se rassit.

— Galère ! Marmonna le Nara en s'installant derrière son bureau. Son regard fatigué sonda ses vis-à-vis puis il tira un épais dossier d'un tiroir, qu'il balança sans ménagement au roux. « Reprenez-ça et tirez-vous ! »

— Quoi ? Scanda Naruto. Mon frère s'est fait agressé et c'est tout ce que vous faites ?

— Je crois que vous savez aussi bien que moi la raison pour laquelle il n'y aura pas de poursuites. Non ?

Ses prunelles chocolat filtrant à travers ses lourdes paupières brillait d'intelligence. Il savait ! Gaara sourit.

***************

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Mais Naruto eut beau demander, il n'eut aucune réponse. En traversant le hall d'entrée, ils croisèrent un Itachi drapé avec classe dans une tunique de soie rouge assorti à ses lentilles.

— Oh non, s'exclama l'aîné des Uchiwa. Un chien égaré !

— Tu sortais, n'est-ce pas ? Le tança Sasuke. Alors, casse-toi !

— Pas de souci pour ça, je déteste l'odeur de chien mouillé.

Plus tard, allongé dans son lit, Naruto rejoua la scène dans son esprit. Il avait parfaitement vu l'attitude de Gaara dès qu'Itachi était apparut : la plissure de ses lèvres, l'œil flamboyant et féroce… ça lui rappelait ses années de lycée lorsque son frère martyrisait les élèves. On toqua à sa porte puis celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Sasuke.

— Je peux entrer ?

Naruto se redressa, tirant les couvertures sur son torse dénudé.

— Oui. Tu…es chez toi.

— Merci. Mais tu l'es aussi, tu sais !

Sasuke vint s'asseoir non loin, un peu mal à l'aise. Son intention de s'excuser venait de s'envoler dès qu'il avait aperçu cette peau si appétissante. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça !

— Je crois que nos deux frères sont en conflit.

— Pff ! Soupira Naruto. Ils sont tout deux trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître leurs tort, bien que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'a provoqué.

— Je crois que je me doute du sujet de discorde.

— Ah bon ?

Saske lui raconta ce qu'il suspectait. Le restaurant, les toilettes et la méprise. Naruto pouffa.

— Pourquoi suis-je toujours le dernier au courant ? Mais je ne comprend pas, ils son amant maintenant, non ?

— Si ça pouvait être aussi facile ! Marmonna Sasuke. Bref, je voulais te dire de faire attention. Ils n'en resteront pas là.

— Sasuke… Naruto le gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant. Il était touché de savoir que le brun s'inquiétait pour lui.

— Heu… bonne nuit alors.

Et il sortit, laissant un blond frustré seul dans son lit. Le lendemain, Naruto retrouva Gaara installé au salon.

— Tu es le premier ? S'étonna-t-il en s'asseyant.

— Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai aidé Clarisse à faire le déjeuner.

Il lui présenta le plat de brownie fumant. Naruto en piocha un et y mordit avec plaisir, fermant les yeux pour apprécier le chocolat fondant.

— Ch'est délichieux !

— N'est-ce pas ? Le roux entreprit de servir tout le monde. Sasuke arriva peu après avec l'air de quelqu'un n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit et Naruto s'assombrit aussitôt : il se souvenait de l'allure du brun lorsque celui-ci se rendait chaque soir chez Kiba.

— Tu semble fatigué. Gaara s'efforça de parler d'un ton neutre.

— J'ai travaillé toute la nuit.

Naruto soupira, rassuré. Sasuke se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de se consacrer entièrement à son plat.

— C'est très bon ! S'exclama-t-il à son tour.

— C'est Gaara qui les as fait ! Dit aussitôt Naruto, très fier.

— Rien que ça !

Itachi prit place sans saluer personne, se contentant de faire un clin d'œil au fiancé de son frère. Il dédaigna le thé pour plonger sur le café, remplissant sa tasse à raz bord.

— Alors tu aurais une quelconque utilité ?

Gaara ne répondit rien. Il jubilait intérieurement. Un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres, il se contenta de regarder sa futur victime déguster son gâteau avec l'air d'un chat devant un pot de lait, ignorant sa gracieuse gestuelle, les long cils posés sur le velours albâtre de ses joues, cachant deux prunelles d'un noir envoutant.

— Mouais ! Avoua Itachi en léchant sensuellement ses doigts. Je dois avouer qu'il était à peu près bon.

— Il n'en reste pas une miette, ricana son frère. Etrange alors que tu n'as guère aimé, non ?

— Tu ne comprend rien, ignare ! C'est une question de politesse et je suis sûr que Naruto est d'accord avec moi. N'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

— Heu… oui.

Gaara se leva.

— Je vous laisse, je dois retourner aux écuries.

— Qu'est-ce que tu va faire là-bas ? S'étonna Naruto.

— Je vais finir d'aider Carter à nettoyer la paille des chevaux. C'est fou ce que cet animal peut rejeter comme « crottin ».

Cette phrase fut suivi d'une œillade particulièrement éloquente sur l'assiette vide d'Itachi qui se figea d'effroi.

— Je suis content que mes brownies ait été à votre _goût_. Et il articula bien ce mot.

Itachi bêmit, ses yeux noirs désormais fixés sur l'air angélique de Gaara. Les écuries ? L'enfoiré, il n'avait pas osé...

oh si !

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard narquois, son visage exprimant clairement la moquerie. Avait-il apprécié le goût fabuleux ? Atterré, Itachi renversa sa chaise pour courir jusqu'au toilette où il se fit vomir jusqu'au sang. Ce sale connard venait de marquer un autre point ! Il aurait dû être plus prudent.

Il le guetta toute la journée, avide de lui rendre coup pour coup. Le moment propice se présenta lorsque vers quatre heures, Gaara revint de son rendez-vous avec Lee. Le roux tourna en rond pendant dix minutes avant de décider d'aller regarder en film. Itachi régla les sons au maximum puis coinça la porte, hilare.

Les murs tremblèrent.

— Mais c'est complètement débile ! Naruto tenta de remettre son frère sur le droit chemin en démontrant la futilité de leur dispute. Mais rien à faire, Gaara était bien trop ivre de vengeance pour l'écouter. En réalité, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré autant de résistance. C'était amusant, il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait, sachant que son adversaire serait à la hauteur et rendrait coup pour coup.

Les autres occupant de la maison vivaient dans la peur perpétuelle de se retrouver au milieu de cette guerre des nerfs.

****************

Gaara fulminait. Sa gorge le brûlait tellement qu'il avait la sensation que sa peau était en train de fondre. Ce salaud avait cersé du piment dans son verre !

— J'ai cru que tu t'étais brûlé. Naruto se tenait à ses côtés, angoissé.

— Tout va bien !

— Non, ça ne va pas ! Explosa Sasuke. Il y en a ras le bol de vos coup bas et je ne tolère pas que ça affecte les autres membres de ma maison. Non mais, regardez-le ! Hurla-t-il en désignant le blond qui sursauta. Je refuse qu'il soit constamment sous pression. Allez, viens !

Il le tira par le bras jusqu'à son bureau, l'obligea à s'asseoir avant de lui fourrer un verre entre les mains.

— Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?

Naruto n'aimait pas les cris. Il en avait eu son comptant dans son enfance. Alors il évitait les conflit autant qu'il le pouvait.

— J'en ai assez de leur guerre stupide ! Sasuke tournait en rond, agitait les bras dans tout les sens, sourcils froncés. Et tu sais ce qu'il a osé me répondre, ce crétin ? « ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui avait commencé ! » Non mais, il croit avoir quel âge ?

— N'y pense plus, ce n'est pas grave.

Sasuke se figea, ses sourcils se fronçant plus encore. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto excusait les dérives de son frère.

— Tu l'aimes ?

Cette question que Naruto n'attendait pas le prit au dépourvu. Le brun semblait en colère.

— De qui tu parles ?

— Tu as couché avec lui, non ? Ca forge des liens.

— Tu ne comprend pas.

— Bien sûr ! Maintenant, je ne peux pas comprendre !

— Sasuke…

— C'est bon, j'ai compris. Va donc dans son lit, puisque tu y tiens tellement.

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Que s'était-il passé ? Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains, perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour que tout redevienne tranquille. La guerre continua. Itachi déclara l'offensive en tentant de noyer Gaara dans la piscine. Ce qui eut pour résultat d'être à son tour enfermé dans le sauna. Genus le sauva de peu d'une mort certaine.

— Tu ne gagnera pas contre moi. Son doigt passa en une caresse sur le kanji. On ne joue pas dans la même cour alors laisse tomber autrement, tu y perdra des plumes. Ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire peur. Il m'en faut plus, un Uchiwa ne fuira jamais la queue entre les jambes. Il préfèrera mourir.

S'il s'était retourné au moment de quitter les lieux, il aurait pu apercevoir le regard plein de haine que lui jeta le rouquin. Le reste du mois fut une élévation vers l'escalade de la haine, entre les serpent glissé dans le lit aux photos compromettante assorti avec chantage. Sans compter les chutes dans les escaliers… tout était bon pourvu que ce soit humiliant.

Mais le summum arriva durant une belle journée. Un cri retentit, d'une telle douleur qu'elle alerta tout les occupant du manoir. Itachi déboula dans le salon pour se jeter sur Gaara. Les servantes, rameutés par le cri se mirent à hurler alors que Genus et Carter tentait de séparer les deux corps se roulant sur le sol. La bataille généra jusque dans le hall, où nombre de vases de la prestigieuse collection de porcelaine de Sasuke trouva une mort violente.

— Ca suffit !

Tout le monde se figea. Sasuke, les narines dilatés, s'empara des deux fautif pour les jeter chacun dans un coin de son bureau. Les domestiques s'enfuirent comme une volée de moineaux.

— Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter comme des adultes ?

— Il a rayé toute ma collection d'Audrey Hepburn ! Accusa aussitôt Itachi.

— Ne fait pas l'innocent, coupa abruptement son frère. Je te connais et si Gaara agit de la sorte, c'est uniquement pour répondre à tes provocations.

— Bien sûr, bouda Itachi. C'est moi le seul fautif...

— Tu devrais peut-être lui dire pourquoi tout a commencé, persifla le roux. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que Naruto découvre que c'est parce que tu as essayé de le...

— Ta gueule ! Hurla Itachi.

— STOP !!! hurla Sasuke. Vous deux, dit-il en les désignant, sortez !

Les principaux concernés ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et décampèrent, échangeant un regard noir de promesse de souffrance à venir. Sasuke se laissa choir dans un canapé et ferma les yeux, tête en arrière. Il était épuisé. Faut à cette petite guerre, son temps fut employé à autre chose que la conquête de son blond, qu'il avait de nouveau négligé.

Par fatigue, il avait fuit sa maison, préférant le calme de son bureau même si cela voulait dire loin de l'objet de toute ses convoitises. Il regrettait d'avoir été bien trop fatigué pour conclure quoi que ce soit, chose qu'il regrettait amèrement. Un autre que Naruto serait allé voir ailleurs, ce qui différenciait ses ancien amant du blond, d'une patience à tout épreuve.

— Tu devrais te relaxer. Naruto, qui venait d'entrer passa derrière pour lui masser les épaules.

— Tu es si crispé, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Détend-toi !

— Mmm....continue, gémit le brun. Oui...comme ça...

Le blond fit le tour pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux et enfouir la tête dans son cou.

— Sasuke...

— Oui ?

— Je… j'aimerais que tu me fasses l'amour.

Enfin ! Ces quelques mots qu'il attendait tant venait d'être prononcé ! Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé qui les laissa pantelant tout les deux. Ses mains partirent à la découverte de ce corps qu'il serrait contre lui chaque nuit depuis deux semaines sans tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa bouche effleura la clavicule doré, qu'il mordit tendrement. Naruto se tendit dans un cri silencieux, la bouche ouverte.

Mais Sasuke ne voulait pas que leur première fois se passe dans un vulgaire canapé. Il souleva son homme entre ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre où il l'effeuilla le plus lentement possible, découvrant chaque courbes de ses lèvres, laissant des sillons de feu sur sa peau caramel. Naruto gémissait de plaisir, la tête enfouit dans son cou. Ses hanches se balançait avec rythme et venait frôler l'érection du brun, lui arrachant à chaque contact un cri de plaisir.

Sasuke glissa ses mains sous ses fesses et s'allongea à demi afin de permettre à leurs entrejambes d'avoir un contact plus appuyé. Les deux hommes poussèrent un cri à l'unisson, emporté par le tourbillon d'émotion embrasant leurs veines. Sasuke mordait et suçait les tétons érigé de Naruto, sa langue glissa sur les abdos bien dessiné puis plongea dans le nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel. Le blond étouffa un cri, arrachant un sourire à son amant : un point érogène.

Ses doigts suivirent la ligne de poil blond qui partait du ventre pour se perdre sous le boxer. Il en taquina l'élastique, jouant un instant avec avant de s'y glisser pour empoigner le sexe dressé de Naruto et de lui imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Le blond rejeta sa tête en arrière, yeux fermés, en extase.

— Sasu... Sasuke...

— Naruto, soupira le brun.

D'un mouvement de rein, il inversa les positions pour se retrouver couché sur le blond. Ses lèvres suçait et goutait la moindre parcelle de peau, ses dent mordait, taquinant sans cesse ses sens. Le blond perdit pied, emporté par un tourbillon de sensation. Il n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre des mains habiles, maltraité par cette langue qui le laissait pantois et sans volonté. De ses mains, il retraça les lignes du dos de Sasuke, jusque sur les fesses fermes et bien musclés qu'il pressa contre ses hanches.

Un cri mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une langue s'enroula autour de son sexe. Si chaude et habile, elle lui arracha des soupirs et des tressaillement violent, le léchait de bas en haut avant d'être prit dans la fournaise d'une bouche. Perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, Naruto s'agrippa aux cheveux du brun, amorçant des mouvement de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les étoiles en hurlant le nom de son amant.

— Tu es sûr ? Dit le brun tout contre ses lèvres.

Naruto lécha amoureusement sa semence perlant à ses lèvres puis acquiesça. Sasuke se laissa déshabiller, rougissant sous le regard lubrique de son amant qui profita de sa léthargie pour embrasser sa peau pâle. Les corps s'échauffait de nouveau, les soupirs firent place au silence. Sasuke le prépara lentement avant de se positionner. Il le pénétra avec amour, s'obligea à ne pas bouger afin que Naruto s'habitue à sa présence. Le blond noua ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassa et dans un murmure rauque, lui souffla quelques mot à l'oreille.

— Quoi ? Dit Sasuke, interloqué.

— Baise-moi ! Je t'en prie Sasuke, fais-moi tiens ! Prend-moi, maintenant. Fais-moi crier...

Le brun se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas jouir en entendant la litanie de son amant. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voyait les choses entre eux. Kiba, il le baisait mais Naruto, il allait lui faire l'amour.

— Je vais d'abord t'aimer, mon bébé. Oui, je vais t'aimer...aahh !!!

Naruto venait de bouger les hanches en prenant une pose lascive qui acheva de déconnecter Sasuke avec la réalité. Il commença à se mouvoir en son amant, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément, lui arrachant des gémissement. Voir Naruto sous lui, étendu sur les drap de soie, le visage rouge, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux brillant de plaisir et...d'amour ? Le poussa à accentuer la cadence. Tout à coup, le blond ouvrit grand la bouche dans un cri silencieux, le corps tendu à se rompre. Sasuke venait de toucher sa prostate.

— Sasuke... Mmmm ...encore…han ...plus vite !

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Le blond se mit à hurler sous ses coups de butoir, le lit craquait sous leurs deux corps couvert de sueur, obligeant Naruto à se mordre les lèvres, se retenant pour ne pas hurler son amour et son plaisir. Sasuke prit appui sur ses mains, se renversa en arrière et l'attira contre lui. Assis sur ses hanches, Naruto s'empala de lui-même et amorça un rapide va-et-vient, de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent ensemble le point culminant.

— Sasuke, je t'aime, souffla Naruto en se laissant aller contre son amant.

— Je... Naruto…

Il n'avait pas pu le dire. Ces trois mots n'avait pu franchir sa bouche alors il serra son soleil dans ses bras, en espérant lui faire passer tout ces sentiments enfouit au plus profond de son cœur. Cette sensation qui l'avait habité lorsqu'il l'avait fait sien, cette impression de ne former plus qu'un, d'être en osmose totale. Comme s'il avait trouvé son âme soeur, son complément, son prolongement. Il se blottit contre le blond et ferma les yeux.

— Tu est fatigué ? Naruto secoua la tête.

— Non, j'ai encore des ressources.

— Ah oui ? Chuchota Sasuke à son oreille. Parce que moi...

— Oh ! Naruto pouvait sentir le désir de son amour contre ses fesses. Sasu, tu es une bête !

— Non, je veux t'aimer encore et encore, tout simplement !

* * *

— Tu es définitivement hors jeu, railla Gaara.

— Rhoo, ferme-là ! Rétorqua Itachi en se détachant de la porte. Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot.

— Et tu crois qu'en sachant ça, je vais te laisser faire ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, ricana l'aîné des Uchiwa. Tu ne fais pas le poids.

— Tiens donc, j'aurais pourtant juré que si !

Itachi se figea mais préféra ignorer le sous-entendu.

— Vantard !

— Je sais ce que je vaux.

— Pas grand-chose, si tu veux mon avis. Hormis parler, tu ne fait rien.

Au lieu de la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait, Gaara se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire.

— Bon, dit-il en décroisant les bras. C'est pas que ta présence me gêne mais je dois aller me faire masser.

— Parce qu'un bon à rien comme toi connait de tel plaisir ?

— Tu ne devrais pas parler de toi de la sorte.

Itachi serra les poings mais ne rétorqua rien. On sonna à la porte et Genus alla ouvrir. Gaara s'approcha, Itachi sur les talons pour saluer un dieu vivant. La peau d'ébène, les cheveux frisé et deux yeux marron clair, moulé dans un pantalon de cuir noir sur une chemise transparente, il décocha un sourire à Itachi qui manqua de se pâmer devant un tel appel à la débauche.

— Salut Sari, dit Gaara. T'est pile à l'heure.

— Alors, on y va ?

— Cinq minute, dit Itachi. Je pense qu'étant le maître ici, j'ai droit à la priorité, non ?

Et sans autre forme de procès, il entraîna Sari avec lui, ignorant le regard complice qu'échangèrent les deux jeunes hommes. S'il avait su, il ne se serait pas autant précipité. Genus secoua la tête, dépité du comportement peu courtois du plus âgé des frères Uchiwa puis osa demander au roux le travail de son ami.

— Ah... il est interne à l'hôpital de Konoha. Spécialisé dans les fouilles rectales.

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas lent, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Quand :

— Ah ! Au secours !


	9. L'enlèvement

Comme je l'avais annoncé il y a quelques temps déjà, j'ai commencé la reprise de cette fic qui ne me satisfaisait pas du tout. Les changement ne sont guère notables au début mais vous les verrez au fur et à mesure. En espérant que cette version puisse vous satisfaire autant que moi. Bonne lecture !

**Titre : The Uchiwa'story.**

**Genre : humour, romance.**

**Couple : SasukexNaruto**

**Résumé : Sasuke dirige une grande entreprise. Pour ne plus subir l'assaut des mères de familles en quête d'une proie pour leur progénitures, il paie Naruto afin qu'il l'aide à éloigner la horde de ses fans.**

**Je suis infiniment désolée. J'avais oublié de poster le chapitre. Le voici donc !  
**

* * *

**9. L'enlèvement.**

Le lendemain de cette nuit où les rêves de Naruto se furent concrétisés, un Itachi étrangement crispé prit place à table. Il prit toute les précautions pour s'asseoir avant de soupirer d'aise, fusilla Gaara du regard puis entama allègrement son déjeuner. Sasuke et Naruto ne l'avait même pas vu arriver, perdu dans leur monde. Itachi se versa du café, souleva sa main d'un geste négligent et fit tomber la tasse sur les cuisses du rouquin.

Gaara répliqua aussitôt en lui plantant sa fourchette dans la main, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'écria Sasuke.

— Sale connard, hurla Itachi. T'as vu ce que t'as fait ?

— Je devrais être désolé ? railla Gaara. Pardon mais la pitié, connaît pas.

— Je vais te...

Il allait se jeter dessus lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le tirant violemment en arrière.

— Je pars un mois et qu'est-ce que je retrouve ? gronda une femme blonde. La guerre ! Où vous vous croyez tout les deux ?

Gaara tourna la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de la nouvelle arrivante qui le soutint sans sourciller. Les cheveux blond cendré relevé en une queue de cheval haute, moulé dans une robe bustier rouge, la soeur des frères Uchiwa avait écourté son voyage sous l'insistance de Genu, surpassé par l'ambiance plus que déplorable régnant au manoir.

Il se dégageait d'elle une aura glaciale, renforcé par l'expression rageuse de son visage aux trait régulier. Elle était belle mais il ne devait pas être évident d'en faire une amie.

— Il était temps que je rentre, gronda-t-elle. Je vais mettre un terme à tout ce fatras. Vous deux, tonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire, suivez-moi !

E fit demi-tour, traînant un Itachi furieux qui hurlait des insultes à plein poumons. Gaara haussa les épaules quand Sasuke lui conseilla de la rejoindre : Temari ne plaisantait pas.

— Je te conseille de ne pas la provoquer ,elle n'est pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire.

— Va-y, lui dit Naruto. S'il te plaît, j'aimerais que vous tentiez de vous entendre.

Ne pouvant rien refuser à son frère, il se leva pour les suivre. Dès qu'ils furent seul, Sasuke entreprit aussitôt de dévorer le cou de son blond qui ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

— Sasuke, nous ne sommes pas...

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans le baiser. Naruto céda, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira plus près. Il avait soif de lui, de son corps, de ses caresses. Chaque baisers allumait un brasier qui le consumait, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que d'assouvir ses envies. Son corps ne pouvait résister à l'attrait que représentait Sasuke ; il dégageait tant de sensualité qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, tout s'effaçait autour de lui hormis cet homme qui l'envoutait.

Son coeur battait la chamade dès qu'il entendait sa voix, son parfum lui donnait le tourni. Le pauvre blond n'envisageait plus d'en être séparé. Sasuke glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Son instinct l'avertit qu'ils n'étaient plus seul. Il leva les yeux et sursauta violemment en croisant le regard sombre de Kiba.

— Mais...,bafouilla-t-il, que fais-tu ici ?

Le Nara exhiba un sourire carnassier mais omit de répondre, fixant Naruto d'un air peu amène. Le blond venait de reconnaître l'homme qu'il avait vu avec Sasuke dans le salon et s'était raidit dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas la manière qu'il avait de le jauger avec ce demi sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Tu ne me présente pas ? dit enfin Kiba.

— Comment es-tu entré ? Sasuke ignora sa question, le faisant grincer des dents.

— Par la porte. Alors ?

— Je veux que tu te casse !

Mais Kiba n'en avait pas finit. Il était venu avec une intention précise et comptait bien faire ce qu'il devait. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte !

— Ce ne sont pas des façons. Je me présente : Kiba Nara, l'amant de Sasuke. Vous devez être le fiancé sans grand talent ?

Naruto serra les dents. Il ne ferait pas d'esclandre.

— Enchanté, cracha Kiba, bien qu'il n'en pensa pas un mot. Bien, je dois te parler Sasuke, c'est une affaire urgente qui réclame ton attention.

L'Uchiwa serra les poings. Pas devant Naruto. Ce petit con de Kiba allait lui payer son intrusion. Il embrassa longuement le blond, conscient que ça énerverait son ancien amant avant de daigner le suivre. Sasuke attaqua sitôt que la porte se fut refermé derrière eux.

— Je t'avais dit que tout était finit entre nous. Que fais-tu ici ?

— Pourquoi, hein ? explosa Kiba. Pour ce blondinet que tu viens à peine de rencontrer ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas, que ce n'était pas sérieux alors pourquoi m'as-tu mentit ?

— Lâche-moi, tu veux ! Sasuke s'installa nonchalamment derrière son bureau.

— Pas question ! hurla Kiba. Je t'ai donné huit mois de ma vie, je me suis investit corps et âme dans notre relation et toi, tu me poignarde dans le dos ?

— C'est une blague, s'esclaffa Sasuke, son regard se fit froid et perçant. Tu va me faire croire qu'entre nous, c'était sérieux ? Allons, ne sois pas aussi bête, je savais parfaitement tout ce que tu faisais. Tu pense que je n'étais pas au courant pour tout tes amants ? Et comment s'appelle le dernier déjà ? Shikamaru, non ?

Kiba blêmit. Il était au courant ? En voyant sa tête, Sasuke ricana.

— Tu me jugeais trop aveugle pour m'en rendre compte ? Ne rêve pas, Kiba : tu n'es et ne sera jamais rien pour moi. Ce fut assez agréable, un intermède amusant mais désormais, je suis aimé. Naruto est au-dessus de tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'alors. Autrefois, je me contentais de peu. Mais le médiocre est lassant et peu valorisant !

Kiba serra les poings, fulminant. Comment osait-il l'insulter de la sorte ? Il se pencha sur le bureau pour s'emparer du cendrier lorsque la large main de Sasuke s'abattit dessus. Son ancien amant le mirait avec tant de haine dans le regard qu'il déglutit, effrayé.

— Naruto est tout pour moi ! Je compte bien l'épouser car il m'apporte de la chaleur, de l'attention et l'amour dont j'avais besoin. Il est mon tout, mon univers.

Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, son ton devenant plus passionné au fur et à mesure qu'il énonçait tout haut la profondeur de ses sentiments pour le blond et de ce fait, manqua l'expression haineuse de Kiba.

— Ravale ta colère et accepte les fait : tu as perdu, Kiba. Je suis désolé de m'être comporté de la sorte avec toi mais à y réfléchir, tu a aussi tes tort. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais du genre fidèle.

— Tu oses me dire ça en face ?

Kiba ferma les yeux. Entendre qu'on avait juste servi de vide burne était dur. Et malgré sa colère, le jeune homme décida de pardonner. Sasuke lui reviendrait, il lui montrerait qui était le mieux.

— Naruto est éperdument amoureux de moi, tu ne pourra jamais comprendre ce sentiment alors ne perd pas ton temps à me courir derrière. Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir mais c'est ainsi.

Kiba quitta la pièce, rageur. Oh non, il n'allait pas se laisser faire de la sorte. Il allait faire en sorte que le brun ne soit jamais heureux. C'est sur le perron qu'il vit Naruto se diriger vers les écuries pour sa sortie matinale avec Sasuke. Il lui emboita le pas, s'empara d'une pelle puis la leva au-dessus de sa tête pour lui en asséner un violent coup sur le crâne.

— Voilà une bonne chose de faite, dit Kiba en le soulevant. Je vais t'emmener vers celui qui saura combler tout tes désirs.

Il jeta le corps dans son coffre puis démarra en trombe. _Il_ serait heureux de retrouver son amour. Kiba songea à la conversation gratifiante qu'il avait eu avec cet homme. Il lui en avait appris, des choses ! Et Kiba savait que cette fois, Naruto serait totalement détruit dès lors que l'autre lui ferait subir ces choses.

— Tant mieux ! Ça t'apprendra à m'avoir volé Sasuke. Alors, il me reviendra.

****************

— Vous l'avez trouvé ?

— Non ! Genus baissa les yeux, mortifié. Naruto s'était tout simplement évaporé. Le majordome se souvenait l'avoir vu se diriger vers les écuries mais il n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça, le blond ayant l'habitude de retrouver Sasuke pour faire du cheval.

— Où est Carter ?

— Il ne devrait pas tarder.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Gaara, accompagné de Temari. Fait étrange, Itachi fermait la marche. Personne n'avait rien vu, ni entendu; L'unique solution restait Carter qui ne rentrerait pas avant deux bonnes heures.

Le temps passa, bien trop lentement au goût de Sasuke qui resta dans la chambre du blond à faire les cent pas, hagard. C'est là que vint le trouver Gaara.

— Carter est rentré.

— Quoi ? Sasuke se précipita dehors mais le roux le retint.

— Tu as intérêt à me le ramener vivant. Parce que autrement…

Il lui tendit un morceau de papier. Sasuke le lut avant de le froisser d'un geste brusque. Le sale bâtard !

Sasuke était partit depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsque Itachi entra dans le bureau de son frère. Les lumières de l'extérieur venait parfois se réfléchir sur les meubles de la pièce plongé dans l'obscurité. Cette obscurité le rassurait. Il alla se servir un verre, hésita un instant puis s'approcha pour le tendre à la forme assise dans le fauteuil face aux vitres.

— Je sais à quoi tu penses.

— Ah oui, tu crois ?

Gaara accepta le verre mais ne le but pas. Itachi s'installa sur l'accoudoir puis osa glisser une main dans la tignasse soyeuse du rouquin, lui arrachant un soupir.

— Tu penses à Naruto ?

— J'aurais dû aller avec lui. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ?

— Tu ne crois pas que Sasuke saura le sauver ?

— Ce n'est pas ça. Gaara ferma les yeux, las. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à ce sentiment de rage incontrôlé, sachant que naruto détesterait savoir être celui qui l'y aurait plongé. Il avait besoin d'un défouloir.

— Je crois que…j'ai peur.

Itachi haussa les sourcils, étonné. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, ce frêle garçon n'avait jamais montré la moindre faiblesse à son encontre, comme invincible. Mais là, le roux lui montrait que derrière sa carapace, il n'était qu'un être humain comme un autre, avec des émotions. Etrangement, ce constat l'émut plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Tout ira bien. Sasuke ne le laissera personne lui ôter la personne que son cœur a enfin trouvé.

— Je sais mais ça n'empêche pas que j'irais crever ce sale bâtard..

— Crois-moi, mon frère fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le protéger. Tu n'est plus seul Gaara, repose-toi un peu sur nous !

Gaara acquiesça et vida le verre d'un trait. Puis il se leva, poussa Itachi à sa place et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit.

Le regard de glace du roux était si brillant qu'Itachi succomba, toute envie de résister s'envola. Sa main se posa sur sa nuque pour l'attirer tandis qu'il s'emparait de ses lèvres. Ce petit goût d'abricot atténua l'étrange manque avec lequel il vivait depuis un certain temps, chose qu'il s'empressa de chasser de ses pensées. Sa langue caressa les lèvres qui s'empressèrent de s'ouvrirent. Débuta un long et brûlant ballet. Leurs mains furent employés à découvrir ce corps déjà visité, autrefois négligé.

Cette fois, ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord de prendre leur temps pour découvrir le corps de l'autre. Itachi fit glisser la chemise de Gaara sur ses frêles épaules puis attaqua le cou, tirant et mordant la peau pâle. Gaara gémissait de plaisir et ce son rendait l'Uchiwa fou de désir.

Leurs hanches se balancèrent en rythme, mimant un acte sexuel émoustillant. Tout à coup, Itachi repoussa rudement le roux, se leva à son tour, le saisit par les hanches et le souleva. Gaara noua ses bras autour de ses épaules, les jambes croisés autour de la taille. Il s'appliqua à dévorer la bouche de son amant tandis qu'il l'emmenait vers le canapé. Leurs deux corps tombèrent dessus, bras et jambes emmêlés, perdu dans la fièvre de leur désir.

Ils éprouvaient le besoin d'évacuer cette tension sexuelle régnant entre eux depuis ce fameux jour dans le restaurant. Et même si Itachi n'avait pas renoncé à Naruto, ce qu'il éprouvait pour le rouquin était bien plus fort....à son cœur défendant.

Les vêtements volèrent à travers toute la pièce, pleine de gémissement et de soupirs. Jamais encore Gaara n'avait éprouvé un pareille sentiment, Itachi savait utiliser sa bouche, il était envahit par l'impression qu'elle était partout sur son corps, allumant un brasier qui ne demandait qu'à se consumer. Sa langue titillait son membre, léchait ses bourses, de même que ses dents qui semblait vouloir en croquer un bout à chaque passage. Gaara n'en pouvait plus : la jouissance le prit alors qu'il hurlait son plaisir et se déversait dans la bouche d'Itachi. Ce dernier en avala jusqu'à la moindre goutte puis remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

Puis il se glissa entre ses jambes, s'insinuant lentement en lui puis commença à mouvoir ses hanches, prenant son visage en coupe pour dévorer ses lèvres. Les bras et jambes noués autour de son corps ruisselant de sueur, Gaara accorda ses mouvements avec ceux d'Itachi. Et leur ballet sexuel débuta. Ils n'étaient plus que sensations, soupirs et caresses, perdus dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Oublié leur guerre, ils avaient laissé leurs souffrances pour se réconforter l'un l'autre et au moment où ils hurlèrent leurs plaisir simultanés, tout deux surent qu'ils avaient enfin trouvés ce qu'ils cherchaient. Mais l'avouer maintenant était au-dessus de leurs forces !

Allongés l'un sur l'autre, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Nul besoin de paroles pour se comprendre, surtout après avoir partagé une émotion aussi intense. Ils se posaient des questions légitimes sur leur lien quand un coup à la porte les tira de leurs bulle.

— Les garçons, je peux entrer ? dit la voix de Temari.

— Attend, dit Itachi.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement. En entrant, la blonde afficha un sourire narquois, signe qu'elle savait très bien à quoi ils s'étaient adonné avant son arrivé mais heureusement, garda ses commentaires pour elle.

— Je présume qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a prit la peine de faire quelque chose contre ce salaud de Kiba.

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda Itachi.

Il attrapa Gaara par la taille et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Temari esquissa un autre sourire.

— Nous devons faire payer à ce petit connard ce qu'il a fait à Naruto.

— Pourquoi veux-tu t'en mêler ? dit le rouquin. Après tout, tu ne connais pas mon frère.

— Oui, c'est vrai, admit-elle, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Sasuke était enfin heureux grâce à Naruto. Je ne l'en remercierait jamais assez alors si je dois bien faire une chose, c'est le venger. Bien, dit-elle en les fixant droit dans les yeux, vous me suivez ou pas ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer.

— Oui, dit Gaara, une lueur de meurtre dans le regard. Allons le saigner.

Cette phrase arracha un sourire sadique à Itachi.

****************

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, hagard. Sa tête le lançait horriblement, sa bouche était pâteuse comme après avoir trop bu. Il se redressa lentement, perdu. Un regard jeté autour et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Oh non, pas ici ! Pas cette chambre !

— Bonjour, mon amour.

Lorsqu'il vit à qui appartenait cette voix, Naruto hurla. Et son bourreau sourit.

Enfin, il était revenu !


	10. Retrouvailles amères

Comme je l'avais annoncé il y a quelques temps déjà, j'ai commencé la reprise de cette fic qui ne me satisfaisait pas du tout. Les changement ne sont guère notables au début mais vous les verrez au fur et à mesure. En espérant que cette version puisse vous satisfaire autant que moi. Bonne lecture !

**Titre : The Uchiwa'story.**

**Genre : humour, romance.**

**Couple : SasukexNaruto**

**Résumé : Sasuke dirige une grande entreprise. Pour ne plus subir l'assaut des mères de familles en quête d'une proie pour leur progénitures, il paie Naruto afin qu'il l'aide à éloigner la horde de ses fans.**

* * *

**10.**

— Pourquoi as-tu peur, Naruto. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

— Permet-moi d'en douter après ce que tu m'as fait.

— Oh, voyons ! Je suis aimable, non ?

Neji vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, provoquant un geste involontaire de répulsion du blond. Cela ne sembla pas l'affecter puisqu'il sourit plus encore.

— Je ne t'ai pas encore touché, non ?

— Et tu n'as pas intérêt ! Cracha Naruto avec un regain de colère. Car jamais Sasuke ne te pardonnerait ça. Il te traquera jusqu'à.. argh !

Neji l'avait sasi par le cou et serrait de toutes ses forces.

— Ne par le pas de lui ! Ses yeux étaient fou. Ce salopard, tu l'a laissé te toucher ?

Naruto ne parvint pas à répondre, à moitié étouffé. Neji s'en aperçu et le relâcha pour se rasseoir tranquillement.

— Tu sais, commença-t-il, j'ai cru devenir fou lorsque tu m'as quitté. J'ai pleuré pendant des semaines puis j'ai attendu. Car je savais que tu finirais par me revenir. Notre amour était bien trop fort.

— Neji, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, dit Naruto. Tu m'as violé !

— Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Le brun rejeta élégamment ses longs cheveux par-dessus son épaules. Je ne t'ai pas imaginé me supplier, non ?

— Je n'étais pas consentant ! Argh !

Une gifle le fit taire.

— Cesse d'inventer des idioties !

— Frappe-moi autant que tu veux.

Naruto se redressa. Neji n'aurait plus jamais de prise sur lui. C'était bel et bien terminé et ce salaud allait s'en rendre compte. Foi d'Uruap

« Mais sache que jamais je ne serais de nouveau à toi. Je préfère mourir que de t'appartenir. Tu n'est rien, tu ne vaux rien. Cette fois, tu devras me tuer. Mais je ne me laisserait pas faire. »

Neji ricana. Puis se jeta sur lui.

******************

— C'est ici ! dit Temari.

Le trio leva les yeux vers l'imposant immeuble se dressant vers le ciel. L'endroit où se cachait Kiba respirait le luxe. Il fallait être vraiment stupide pour se planquer dans l'hotel le plus cher de konoha. Soit il était imprudent, soit il avait trop confiance en lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'endroit n'était guère approprié pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Temari décida de les attendre dans la camionnette que Sakura leur avait gracieusement prêté. La rosée s'était déclarée heureuse de la vengeance mise en oeuvre, ajoutant des descriptions de tortures diverses et variés pour châtier celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à son ami. Temari avait grandement apprécié.

Itachi et Gaara devaient louer une suite et se faire passer pour un jeune couple amoureux prêt à faire des folies pour la nuit. Leur jeu devait être convainquant, surtout que tous les connaissait. Faire les gros titres de la presse people arrangeait quand même leurs affaires !

Arrivés devant l'accueil, l'Uchiwa afficha un air supérieur et arrogant, bluffant Gaara. Le rouquin le trouvait de plus en plus à son goût mais refusait de passer après son obsession pour son frère. Mais comment attraper l'insaisissable ?

— Monsieur Uchiwa, dit l'employé qui l'avait aussitôt reconnu. Bienvenu !

— Je veux ma suite.

— Mais bien sûr ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir parmi nous...

— Trêve de bavardage, coupa Itachi. Je suis assez _**pressé**_ alors...

Et pour affirmer ses dires, il attira Gaara pour lui donner un baiser à couper le souffle. L'Uchiwa agrippa ses fesses à pleines mains, le souleva légèrement et se frotta contre lui sans pudeur. Le dernier neurone valide du rouquin grilla pour se concentrer sur ses lèvres et il répondit à l'étreinte avec passion. Un toussotement gêné les ramena sur terre pour voir l'employé aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse leur tendre un badge.

— S'il vous plaît... bon séjour parmi nous !

Itachi acquiesça, prit le badge et traîna Gaara jusqu'à l'ascenseur où il le poussa sans ménagement. Puis il reprit d'office ses lèvres, l'amenant sans vergogne au portes du plaisir. Le groom qui les accompagnait ne savait plus où se mettre. Son mince filet de voix parvint quand même à leurs faire entendre qu'ils étaient arrivés. Gaara lui adressa un signe de tête alors qu'Itachi passait devant sans le voir. Dans leur chambre, le brun se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain et claqua la porte sans ménagement, laissant derrière lui un roux frustré et au bord de la crise de nerf.

Finalement, ce dernier opta pour s'allonger sur le lit et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Kiba n'était pas présent à l'hotel, cette information venant d'Ino, l'amie de Sakura qui y travaillait. Il ne rentrait généralement que vers 20 heures alors ils avaient du temps à tuer. Elle les aiderait à sortir le corps par l'entrée de service.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, ce fut pour sentir un poids sur son torse. Itachi était allongé contre lui, une jambe en travers des siennes et sommeillait du sommeil du juste. Gaara caressa lentement ses cheveux puis jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge sur la table de chevet : 19h57.

— Itachi, réveille-toi !

L'autre bougonna.

— Il va arriver.

Itachi se redressa, les yeux embrumés et entreprit de mettre ses chaussures. Gaara courut jusqu'à la porte et l'entrouvrit juste à temps pour voir Kiba sortir de l'ascenseur. Il attendit que l'Inuzuka passe devant leur porte pour lui sauter dessus. Kiba poussa un cri, vite réprimé par la main du rouquin.

— Salut toi, dit Itachi avec un sourire menaçant. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Kiba pâlit. Il n'en avait que trop bien le souvenir, de lui et du rouquin. Le frère de l'homme qui lui avait volé sa poule aux oeuf d'or...

* * *

Un entrepôt désaffecté dans les quartiers lugubres de la ville. Jamais personne n'aurait l'idée de les y trouver et les rares clochards avaient depuis longtemps apprit à se mêler de leurs affaires. Mais l'argent offert par Itachi pour s'assurer de leur silence les rendrait muet comme des tombes.

Lorsque Kiba ouvrit les yeux, il était attaché sur une chaise. Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? Il leva la tête pour essayer de se repérer avec la lumière du jour mais rien ne filtrait par les grandes fenêtres couvertes de poussière.

Un bruit de pas sur sa droite le fit se raidir.

— Alors comme ça, tu es du genre à éliminer ceux qui se dresse sur ton chemin ? dit une voix froide et traînante. Bof, ce n'est pas originale comme façon d'agir surtout quand on sait qui tu es.

Kiba attendit la suite, anxieux. Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ?

— Toi et moi ne sommes pas si différent. J'ai pour habitude de supprimer ce qui me barre la route sans considération mais là, je dois avouer que tu as fait fort.

Gaara s'approcha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses traits n'exprimait rien, impassible au possible, ce qui effraya encore plus Kiba. Ce type... il était effrayant !

— Tu n'a commise qu'une erreur de parcours : celle de t'en prendre à Naruto. Vois-tu...

Le rouquin passa un doigt sur le visage de l'Inuzuka, caressant tendrement sa joue.

— ...rien n'est plus important que lui. Ma vie n'est rien s'il n'est pas heureux et s'il y a une chose que je hais, c'est bien de le voir souffrir. Et toi, tu est celui qui l'a fait souffrir.

Il ne vit pas sa main bouger, seul la douleur lui apprit que quelque chose s'était planté dans sa cuisse. Kiba hurla.

— Mmm... douillet en plus. Mais vois-tu, Gaara s'approcha de son oreille, j'adore quand on crie. Surtout, ne me déçois pas !

******************

La douleur devint son nom, rien d'autre n'atteignit son cerveau. Les jours devaient défiler et personne au dehors ne le cherchait.

Gaara lui fit subir les pires outrages. Il avait commencé avec les armes blanches. Puis vinrent les brûlures, bougies ou fer chaud, tout y passait. Aujourd'hui, il avait droit au cordes. Le rouquin semblait spécialisé dans l'art sexuel japonais, il excellait dans l'humiliation, exploitant ses tendances sado-masochiste avec un brio frisant la perfection.

Le corps de Kiba ne fut plus que souffrance. Il appréhendait ses rencontres avec le roux, sachant que pendant plus de deux heures, on l'obligerait à appeler cet homme « maître » ou « seigneur ». Obligé de se soumettre à des jeux pervers ayant pour but de briser un peu plus chaque jours son esprit. Prit dans cette tourmente, Kiba ne voyait plus la lumière.

Un jour -dieu sait depuis combien de temps il était là- il surprit le roux en grande conversation avec le frère de Sasuke. Visiblement, le frère de Sasuke pensait qu'ils en avait fait assez mais Gaara n'était pas de cet avis.

— Je n'en ai pas encore finit avec lui.

— Tu as eu ta vengeance.

— Non, je prend du plaisir.

— Gaara...

— Va t'en, je continuerais seul.

Itachi le sonda longuement puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna, ses talons claquant sur le sol froid. Gaara revint vers Kiba et s'assit face à lui, jambes croisés. Kiba avait peur. Le tuerait-il si Itachi parvenait à le convaincre de tout arrêter ?

— Ils ne sont plus d'accord pour que je m'amuse avec toi.

— ...

— Je pense qu'ils se trompent. Regarde-toi, tu n'attend que le moment où je viens pour prendre ton pied. N'est-ce pas ?

Devait-il dire qu'il n'y avait que le roux qui aimait ces jeux sadique ? Mieux valait faire comme si !

— Oui... maître.

— Bon garçon. Aujourd'hui, je vais être gentil. Tu auras le droit de me toucher. Mais juste un peu.

Ces étreintes trop rare lui donnait le tourni. Quand avait-il commencé à ne penser qu'à lui ? Quand attendait-il avec impatience le moment où il le laisserait caresser son corps d'albâtre, si doux ? Kiba ne vivait plus que pour cet instant fugace et priait pour qu'on ne lui ôte pas ce plaisir. Si précieux à ses yeux pleins de fièvre.

Mais un jour, tout s'arrêta. Il se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital, seul. Son bel éphèbe avait décidé de se passer de lui. Il refusa de répondre aux questions des médecins sur la provenances de ses blessures et hurla pour qu'on le laisse seul.

Kiba attendit la solitude de la nuit pour verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

*******************

Sasuke chercha Naruto pendant toute une semaine. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le détective qu'il avait employé l'appela : il avait retrouvé Naruto. L'émotion le fit tomber à genoux. Tandis qu'Itachi s'emparait du combiné pour en savoir plus, des larmes de bonheur ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Après tout ces jours d'angoisse, il allait le revoir !

— Lève-toi, on doit aller à l'hôpital.

Ce fut dans un état second qu'il fit le trajet, angoissé comme jamais. Qu'allait-il trouver là-bas ? Le plus terrible fut de le voir allongé dans ce grand lit tout blanc, si pâle ! Sasuke se laissa tomber sur la chaise tout à côté, posa le front sur la main du blond et pleura silencieusement. Il n'avait pas su le protéger !

Son beau visage était marqué par des bleus et entailles. Un de ses oeil était violacé et sa tête couverte de bandages, tout comme son corps. Il avait été plongé dans un coma profond, dû aux blessures infligés par Neji. Enfin, Sasuke le supposait. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit : ce salopard, il allait le détruire !

Sasuke avait fait appel à eTsunade, la spécialiste la plus célèbre dans le domaine de la chirurgie cervicale car Naruto ne réagissait pas au différent stimulis qu'avait tenté l'équipe médicale. Les résultats furent encourageant : Naruto allait beaucoup mieux. Il aurait dû se réveiller et pourtant, rien.

Peu après ce drame, Sasuke fit connaissance avec Shizune, lsa soeur. Son opération du coeur, qui fut un succès lui permit de se lever et désormais, elle travaillait dur sa rééducation. Elle fut attristée du sort de son blondinet préféré et depuis, prenait le temps de passer le voir.

Obnubilé par la santé du blond, Sasuke déserta son bureau. Heureusement que ses collaborateurs reprirent les affaires courantes car lui s'en fichait totalement. Ce qui lui importait le plus était là, allongé dans ce lit. Il s'assit sur le rebord et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne. Sa peau était froide, amenant une nouvelle monté de larmes.

— Naruto, mon amour, dit-il. Réveille-toi, je t'en prie. Si tu savais comme tu me manque, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Il porta la main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement puis l'appuya sur sa joue baigné de larmes.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Kiba entrer dans ma vie. Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir su deviner de quoi il était capable ! Mais ne t'en fait pas : je te vengerais. Je sais ce que tu dirais, souffla-t-il avec un sourire, tu refuserais que je lui fasse du mal et on se serait disputé. Mais tu sais bien que j'adore ce que nous faisons après. La réconciliation, c'est toujours le meilleur, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu sais que j'adore te tenir entre mes bras. J'aimerais tant que tu sois à nouveau près de moi, dans notre lit et que nous ayons ces discussions qui animait nos soirées. Tu es si intelligent et si susceptible parfois mais tellement naïf ! Hier soir, je songeais que nous n'avions pas encore choisit nos alliances. Tu te rend compte, nous n'y avions même pas pensé. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais tellement heureux que ça m'était sortit de l'esprit.

Tu m'a rendu heureux, Naruto et j'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse m'arriver. J'ai tant souffert après la mort de mes parents. Je me sentais si seul...et puis, tu es entré dans ma vie. Tu as illuminé l'obscurité, la nuit qui régnait dans mon coeur. Tu m'a appris à respirer, a apprécier ce qui m'entourait. Grâce à toi, je me sens plus vivant que jamais alors si tu t'en va, je veux aussi partir avec toi. Parce que je n'envisage pas une vie sans toi à mes côtés. Réveille-toi Naruto. Je t'aime tellement... »

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et s'endormit.


	11. Osmose retrouvée

Bonsoir ! Je ne sais combien d'années sont passées, un an tout au plus. j'ai été très occupée, j'ai monté ma boîte d'édition et cela me prend tout mon temps. Je profite d'une accalmie dans mon travail pour me remettre sur mes fictions et les achever le plus vite possible. je ne promet pas que cela se fera rapidement mais je promet de toutes achevées. Je finirais donc celle-ci puis j'entamerais le prince et le troll, suivi des malheurs de Lucius.

Il ne doit plus y avoir grand monde qui lit mais je le fais avant tout pour moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un mois plus tard, l'état de Naruto s'était considérablement amélioré. Hélas, il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Sasuke ne perdait pas espoir et passait tout ses moment de libre auprès du blond. Tsunade lui assura que son patient ne courrait plus aucun risque et que c'était une question de temps avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

Sasuke lui parlait de tout ce qu'ils ferait ensembles lorsqu'il sortirait de l'hôpital, à commencer par un mariage en grande pompe. L'état de son amour ne l'avait pas empêcher d'employer son détective à la recherche de Kiba qui s'était volatilisé depuis sa tentative d'assassinat. La rage l'envahit lorsque l'homme lui fit connaître le véritable nom du brun. Ce rustre était de la famille de ceux qui avait tué ses parents. Il avait couché avec un Inuzuka !

Horrifié de son manque de jugeote, Sasuke rendit tout son déjeuner. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle, ne pas voir dans son jeu ?

Mais le plus important restait Naruto. Chaque jours passant l'angoissait plus encore, le plongeant dans l'enfer de la peur. Shizune elle-même fut obligé de le traîner jusqu'à la cafétéria afin qu'il se nourrisse convenablement. Malgré l'odeur aseptisé des lieux, il dévora deux sandwich avant de s'effondrer entre les bras de la jeune femme.

— Pleure un bon coup, ça te fera du bien, lui dit Shizune.

Il se laissa aller dans cette étreinte maternelle, une de celle qui lui avait tant manqué étant jeune. En aussi peu de temps, Sasuke s'était attaché à la famille recomposé de Naruto ; il les traitait comme des membres à part entière de **sa** famille.

— Ça fait du bien, dit-il en se dégageant de ses bras.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, avoua-t-elle avec le sourire. Et puis, c'est bien la première fois que je serre un beau gosse dans mes bras. J'en suis plutôt fière.

Elle éclata de rire à la vue de ses joues roses. Bien qu'étant à la tête d'une multinationale internationale, Sasuke restait mal à l'aise lorsqu'on lui adressait des compliment. Il n'en était que plus adorable.

— Naruto a de la chance de t'avoir.

Sasuke s'empressa de la détromper. De son point de vue, c'était lui qui en avait eu, le jour de leur rencontre au parc.

— Sans lui, ma vie serait toujours aussi monotone. Il y eut un silence avant qu'il n'avoue son manque de lui.

— Son rire, sa voix, ses mains, son corps... . J'aimerais tellement revoir ses yeux, me noyer dans leur océan infini.

— Ne soit pas aussi défaitiste. Garde confiance en lui, je suis certaine qu'il finira par nous revenir.

— Oui, je sais, dit Sasuke d'une voix tendre.

Il la laissa pour retourner dans la chambre. Naruto dormait toujours et après avoir posé un baiser sur son front, il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_**Bon sang, j'ai mal ! Ma tête me lance et… il fait si noir...si froid. Sasuke, où es-tu ? J'entrouvre les yeux puis les referme aussi vite. La lumière me déchire les rétines. Bon, faut que je le fasse. Je me demande bien où je suis. Cette odeur...un hôpital ? Pourquoi est-ce que je serais dans un endroit pareil ?**_

_** Un plafond blanc, des murs de la même couleurs...et merde ! Je déteste cet endroit. Oh... est-ce que Shizune aurait des ennuis ? Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi est-ce que je suis allongé dans un lit ?**_

_** Je tourne lentement la tête pour le voir assis au bord de la fenêtre. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Il est tellement beau. C'est comme si j'étais en manque de lui, mon corps souffre de l'absence du sien. Je lève la main pour la tendre vers lui mais il ne me voit pas. Comme je t'aime...**_

_**Sasuke...**_

L'Uchiwa sursaute. A-t-il bien entendu ? Cette voix...

Ses grands yeux bleus sont fixés sur lui. Son Naruto s'est enfin réveillé. Il ne fait rien d'autre que le fixer sans bouger, son corps ne lui répond plus. Rien d'autre que cette information qui tourne en boucle dans sa tête : Naruto s'est réveillé, Naruto s'est réveillé.

Il eut peur de s'approcher, effrayé que cela ne fusse qu'un rêve mais le blond prononça à nouveau son nom. Sa main se tendit encore plus. Les larmes purent couler librement sur ses joues. Il a tant rêvé de cet instant, celui où il pourrait revoir l'océan de son coeur. Il fit un pas puis un autre.

Enfin il toucha sa peau de nacre. Il l'a souhaité pendant qu'il naviguait dans l'obscurité. Ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, il respira son parfum comme un drogué en manque, ses mains réapprenaient les formes de ce corps qu'il aimait tant.

Ses paroles ressemblait à une musique trop longtemps oublié qu'il eut plaisir à réentendre. Il ne s'en lassera jamais. Il couvre son visage de baisers, s'abreuvant de ses soupirs. Il aimait le sentir contre lui, ne faire plus qu'un. L'osmose parfaite. Il l'entendit lui susurrer des mots d'amour telle une litanie, il lui vola ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre que c'était partagé.

Ils étaient à nouveau entier, incapable de se passer l'un de l'autre. Tout ces jours de souffrance désormais loin derrière, ils pouvaient enfin regarder vers l'avenir et faire front commun. Sasuke le berça contre son cœur, la tête blonde posé à même sa poitrine. Naruto aime ce son, il l'apaisait. Il ferma les yeux.

Maintenant, il dort paisiblement contre son corps. Le brun n'a de cesse de contempler son visage, il aimait la douce musique de sa respiration. Cet être qui lui a volé son cœur, il l'aimait au point de se damner. Parce qu'une vie sans lui n'aurait aucune raison d'être. Oui, il fera payer à ce traitre qui a voulu le lui enlever

Et lorsque ce serait fait, ils seraient enfin heureux. Comme il se doit.


	12. Aimer plus que sa propre vie

**Chapitre 12.**

_**Croyez-vous qu'il soit possible d'aimer une personne plus que sa propre vie ?**_

Il ne cessait de dire combien il le trouvait beau. Qu'il ne convenait qu'à ses bras. Sa vie ne se résumait qu'à l'entourer d'amour, qu'il était vivant pour le regarder. Ses doigts frôlait ses lèvres, caressait son visage. Il sentait son parfum omniprésent, la chaleur de son souffle lui brûlait la peau. Ses jambes s'enroulaient autour des siennes, comme s'il ne voulait plus le laisser s'échapper. En osmose.

Comment avait-il pu vivre sans lui durant tout ce temps ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et ne concevait pas d'en être éloigné. Sa simple vue illuminait sa journée, un sourire aveuglant ne décrochait plus de ses lèvres, qu'il aimait tant explorer avec sa langue. Il l'enlaça presque à lui briser le dos, le serra si fort contre lui qu'il était incapable de savoir où l'un commençait et l'autre finissait. Ils n'étaient qu'un.

_** — **_Je suis jaloux du sol qui supporte tes pas, du soleil qui caresse ta peau, du vent qui joue avec tes cheveux. Je suis jaloux quand l'eau caresse ton corps, quand tu mordille un crayon, l'air ailleurs. Je suis jaloux de l'oxygène qui gonfle tes poumons, des livres que tu tient entre tes mains.

Sasuke glissa contre le corps de son amant, ses lèvres se posant sur la moindre surface de sa peau. Naruto écoutait, les yeux fermés, ses paroles soufflées comme un secret.

— Je suis jaloux de tous ceux à qui tu souris, de la moindre attention qui n'est pas pour moi. Sasuke descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas. Je te veux pour moi seul, au point que je ne supporte pas que quiconque t'approche.

Sa langue traça un sillon humide le long de son estomac et redessina les abdos qui se contractèrent sous la caresse. Il sourit.

— Je voudrais t'enfermer dans une tour d'ivoire et d'argent pour être le seul à pouvoir y entrer afin de contempler le spectacle de ta beauté. J'en garderais précieusement la clé pour rien ne puisse t'atteindre.

Naruto poussa un cri : la langue taquinait son sexe, léchant avec ardeur son intimité dressé. Le regard concupiscent de Sasuke s'illumina : il aimait le voir perdre la tête !

— Je voudrais ne plus jamais voir de larmes dans tes yeux, te donner tout ce qui t'émeut. Je voudrais un monde peuplé de toi pour avoir l'exclusivité de ta personne. Je veux que tu ne vois que moi.

Le va et viens sensuel accéléra, ses oreilles emplit des gémissant de son amour. Dieu qu'il aimait son goût.

— Je serais ton monde, ton univers, ton souffle. Je fais partie de tes baisers, de tes caresses, de toi tout entier. Tu es mien pour l'éternité. Epouse-moi, Naruto. Ici et maintenant, devant l'éternité, je veux que tu sois à moi à tout jamais.

Naruto rendit les armes dans une pluie d'étoiles.

— Je t'aime...

Jamais encore on ne lui avait fait pareille déclaration, se dit Naruto. Il était paralysé, ne sachant quoi dire. Les mots restait coincé dans sa gorge et refusait de s'envoler. C'était la plus belle chose qu'on lui ait dite, lui qu'on avait toujours rejeté. Sasuke avait envahi son monde gris emplit de ténèbres dans lequel il était enfermé, surgissant de la lumière pour l'envelopper de son amour, lui disant ce que son coeur avait toujours désiré entendre. Il était enfin aimé…

Deux semaines après son réveil et lorsqu'il fut certain que son amour ne garderait aucune séquelle, Sasuke lui fit l'amour sur ce minuscule lit d'hôpital comme jamais, lui donnant la sensation d'être unique. Il l'entoura comme Naruto avait voulu l'être depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Naruto venait de trouver le rivage où il comptait bien être amarré jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Repu, il sombra dans un sommeil paisible, entre ses bras fort et protecteur. Il avait enfin trouvé sa voie.

— Ils sont trop mignons...

— Pourquoi n'ai-je pas d'appareil photo, moi ? dit une femme.

— Tu parles trop fort, répliqua une autre, morne.

— Gna, gna, gna.

— Ça suffit, tout les deux. On a une chose plus importante à faire. Ne les dérangeons pas

— Faudrait peut-être leur dire, non ?

Naruto reconnu la voix de Gaara mais encore en plein sommeil, il songea que ce n'était d'un rêve. Et puis, il était si bien dans les bras de Sasuke !

— Itachi, siffla Gaara, lâche cette couverture !

— Quoi ? Je ne fait rien de mal !

— Sale pervers ! dit la voix féminine. Reluquer ton propre frère. Réfrène donc tes pulsions de bête !

— J'ai bien le droit de contempler, non ?

— Je ne veux pas que tu reluque _**mon**_ frère.

Itachi soupira. Dieu qu'ils étaient coincés !

— Bah, tant d'histoire pour si peu...

— Je vais m'énerver...

La menace n'eut pas l'air de terroriser Itachi, les yeux brillant d'une lueur coquine.

— Oh oui, j'adore quand t'es comme ça.

— Crétin ! Gaara détourna la tête pour dissimuler son sourire.

— Je t'aime aussi, grand fou !

— C'est bon là, on arrête ! dit Temari. Vous êtes chiant quand vous vous y mettez. On laisse la lettre et on y va, on doit attraper ce fumier aujourd'hui sans quoi, il risque de s'enfuir.

— C'est bon, dit Gaara. Je suis d'attaque.

Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme tira Sasuke de sa torpeur. C'est avec un regard fatigué qu'il fit le tour de la pièce. Ne voyant personne, il replongea aussi sec dans le sommeil, resserrant sa prise sur le corps du blond qui soupira d'aise.

— C'est ici ! dit Temari.

Le trio leva les yeux vers l'imposante demeure. La maison de Neji respirait le luxe. Le tout était de savoir comment franchir la sécurité renforcé pour mettre la main sur le bourreau de Naruto. Le Hyuuga était loin d'être idiot ; à défaut de manquer de jugeote, il pouvait se servir de son incommensurable fortune pour dresser une barrière imprenable entre lui et le commun des mortels. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'endroit n'était guère approprié pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Temari décida d'attendre dans la camionnette que Sakura leur avait gracieusement prêté. La rosée s'était déclarée heureuse de la vengeance mise en oeuvre, ajoutant des descriptions de tortures diverses et variés pour châtier celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à son ami. Temari avait grandement apprécié.

— Tu as des velléités de riposte un tantinet suicidaire, non ?

— Il ne sera pas dit qu'un salopard s'en prenne à mon meilleur ami sans qu'il ne paye le prix fort !

Les yeux de Sakura brillaient de perversité, amenant un sourire à Temari. Décidément, cette fille lui plaisait de plus en plus. L'attente débuta. Neji semblait barricadé dans sa tour d'ivoire et n'en sortait jamais. Deux des trois larrons commençaient à désespérés lorsqu'une aide inattendue survint en la personne d'une timide jeune fille ramené par Kiba, un autre ami de Naruto et Sakura.

Celle-ci avait entendu ce qui était arrivé au blond et s'était proposé pour les aider à entrer et capturer Neji. Gaara faillit l'étriper en apprenant leur lien familial mais la ravissante brunette s'empressa de démentir : bien qu'ils soient cousin, elle haïssait Neji qui s'employait à lui voler son héritage. La demoiselle avait également sa part à gagner en se débarrassant de ce pesant cousin, même si l'état de Naruto la préoccupait encore plus.

Gaara décidé de prendre l'affaire en main. Car après tout, le Hyuuga était une personne connu du monde social, mieux valait faire en sorte que rien ne puisses relier les Uchiwa à sa disparition. Il contacta ce numéro spécial, celui qu'il employait uniquement pour les cas critiques. C'est ainsi qu'une nuit, une escouade de cinq hommes pénétra silencieusement dans le domaine Hyuuga, les alarmes neutralisé par Hinata. Silencieux et professionnel, ils s'acquittèrent de leur mission en dix minutes.

Le lendemain, les journaux annoncèrent la disparition de Neji Hyuuga. On attendit une demande de rançon… qui ne vint jamais. Naruto ne devait jamais savoir et ce secret, les six amis comptaient bien l'emporter dans la tombe !

Naruto sortait dans deux jours. Sasuke ne tenait plus en place et sautait dans toute la maison, amusant ses domestiques, ravis du retour du blond. La maison avait été si terne sans lui. Leur patron changeait les meubles de place, passait dans la cuisine pour vérifier si tout les plats préféré de son compagnon était au menu, faisant peu de cas des grondement menaçant de sa cuisinière.

Itachi trouva Gaara assis au bord de la piscine. Depuis quelques temps, il le trouvait lointain, perdu ailleurs. L'Uchiwa n'aimait pas ça sans savoir pourquoi ça le dérangeait autant.

— Il te manque ?

Gaara acquiesça.

— Tu l'aimes ?

— D'une certaine façon, oui.

Itachi se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas ce que ça sous-entendait.

— Alors, va le voir !

— Non. Ce n'est pas comme ça que cela doit se passer. Je ne doit pas me détourner de mon plan.

— Attend, je ne comprends pas... Le rouquin esquissa un sourire.

— Tu as toujours cru que nous voulions lui faire le plus de mal, dit Temari en s'asseyant près d'eux. Mais ce n'était pas le plan original. J'ai dit à Gaara les goût assez "spéciaux" de notre coupable et il a fait le reste.

— Hein ?

— Si tout se déroule comme prévu, c'est ce soir que nous verrons si j'ai réussi.

— A quoi ? Itachi était perdu.

Gaara esquissa un sourire, le rendant incroyablement beau aux yeux du brun.

— A le rendre dépendant de moi.

Il était plus de dix heures du soir lorsque la sonnette retentit. Genus alla ouvrir pour trouver une forme sur le pas de la porte. Il voulut la lui claquer au nez mais Gaara guettait.

— C'est pour moi, Genus.

Le majordome se retira non sans avoir gratifié le nouvel arrivant d'un regard noir.

— Alors, tu as enfin accepté ?

Kiba s'avança pour venir s'agenouiller devant celui qu'il considérait comme son maître. Celui que désormais, il aimait plus que sa propre vie !

— Oui. Je veux être à tes côtés.

Gaara s'agenouilla, lui prit le menton entre les doigts et l'embrassa tendrement, emplit d'un sentiment écrasant de supériorité. Il l'avait bien dressé ! Faisant fi du regard horrifié de Genus posté un peu plus loin et qui n'avait pu se résoudre a quitter les lieux, il entraîna son nouveau jouet dans sa chambre, aveugle à la silhouette d'Itachi, dissimulé derrière une porte, dévasté par une jalousie dévorante. Et qui pensait qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre ses voyages. Plus rien ne le retenait ici, désormais !


End file.
